Kisses of My Secrets
by kiwi4me
Summary: They were labeled like invisible tattoos on them, leaving inerasable marks so everyone saw what the world did. But she saw through him. He understood her. Together their marks will merge and the ink will blend to form something much bigger than any label can hold. LEMON
1. Feel You

**The Kisses of My Secret**

_Chapter Summary: She got up and he watched as she dressed herself. He found himself loving her curves, her hair, her face, her entire being even more._

* * *

Rated **MATURE/ADULT** for: sexual intercourse, implications, and language. Please read at your own discretion.

Also, dedicated to KakaIno readers/shippers, Mature readers/writers, and to the community **WishfulThinking.**

* * *

"Ah," she sounded as the feel was making her lose her breath.

Gripping the sheets underneath her for dear life, her hips continue to move into his as the sound of their natural lubricate filled the air. He moved in and out in long strokes causing her mind to whirl. Before she was about to find her voice, he went faster causing her breath to hitch. Faster and faster his penis went and she found herself on the edge. Gripping her thighs against the side of his waist, she let out a loud moan.

He knew she was coming from the tightness of her walls and the tightness against his waist. He found his eyes rolled back in pleasure from the tug against his shaft as he continued pounding into her. He let out a groan as he felt his penis twitch. Going faster, he could hear her pleasured filled scream emitting into the dark room.

"Ah! Faster!" she commanded and he went as quickly as he possible could.

The bed was pounding against the wall from their movement and the squeaking of the bed was lost to the two of them. Both were too high at the moment to care about the neighbors below them or those to the side of them.

"Ah!" she sounded and he grunted as both came to their climax.

Heavy breathing could be heard as the sound of skin smacking skin slowed to a stopped. He pulled out of her and kissed her lips. She kissed back smiling widely.

"You were wonderful," she breathed out closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Were?" he joked kissing her forehead before placing his chin against her head.

"Yeah, were," she laughed before she yelped as he smacked her ass.

"No need for abuse Kakashi," she kissed underneath his jawline leaning against him.

"You're very naughty Ino," he whispered looking down at her.

"Hm…" she smiled capturing his lips, "… you don't like naughty?"

"How can I not," he moved his palm down her arm, "… when you're the one portraying it."

She laughed and caught his lips once more.

-o-o-

She blinked in the light as it shone through the curtains. Pushing herself up, the sheet that covered her slipped down to bunch at her hips. He blinked over to see her sitting up already. Sitting up as well, he kissed her shoulder.

"Leaving already?" he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I have to watch the shop," she sighed and he lifted his chin to kiss her cheek.

She got up and he watched as she dressed herself. He found himself loving her curves, her hair, her face, her entire being even more.

"You're lucky I'm letting you watch me," she said pulling her shirt over her head.

"What did I do to become so lucky?" he questioned with a smile watching her turn to him.

"Ah," she sounded with a smile as she walked over to him, "… I'm sure you know," she whispered placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you later," she smiled and left the room.

When he heard the front door closed, he ran his hand through his hair with a smile.

-o-o-

"Chouji!" she screamed grabbing the chip bag from his hands.

"Hey!" he cried out reaching for the bag again.

"I told you only two a day!" Ino glared at him.

"But Ino!" he tried desperately, "… please! It's a new flavor!"

"Then you should've had this one first!" she countered angrily holding the bag far away from him.

"Come on Ino! Please!" Chouji begged grabbing onto her waist as he peered up as innocent as he could.

"No Chouji. You know if you continue eating like this then you'd get sick and then I would have to take care of you. Remember when you ate those damn barbeque chips 24/7? I was there to make sure you feel better! It was tiresome! Did you know that?!" she explained.

"I'm sorry," he frowned.

"You couldn't keep anything down because your stomach hurts so much and then you –" Ino was stopped from her ranting when the chip that was held out away from Chouji was snatched out of her hands.

She turned to see the other member of team 10 holding the bag.

"That's enough Ino," he sighed handing the bag to Chouji who took it thanking him.

"What the hell?!" she screeched angrily, "… I was trying to keep that thing away from him!"

"It's just chips Ino," he stated.

"I know what it is dumbass," she glared at him, "… he shouldn't eat so much!"

"And you shouldn't eat so little," the pineapple head glared right back at her.

"I'm at normal weight," Ino reminded him, "… Chouji isn't."

"His weight is part of his jutsu," Shikamaru retorted narrowing his eyes, "… you know that."

"It doesn't mean he should just let himself go," she glanced at the other male who was watching them before she faced the genius once more, "… beside, if he gets sick then you deal with it."

"I was there too," Shikamaru was tired of this argument, "… the world doesn't revolve around you."

"What the hell?!" her eye was twitching, "… who the hell ever said it did?!"

"Whatever," Shikamaru let out a loud sigh as he turned away from the fuming woman.

"Don't you dare turn away from me Nara!" she hissed angrily.

"Don't you have to watch the flower shop?" he glanced behind him before walking away with Chouji who sent her a worried smile.

"You bastard," she gritted out before huffing and walking to the shop.

-o-o-

He was currently at the bar drinking with his fellow friends. He enjoys his time with them when there wasn't war.

"You're kidding," came the voice of Genma.

"I do not lie my friend!" Gai chuckled with that awful bright smile.

"Gai, you never change," Iruka chuckled shaking his head.

"What do you think Kakashi?" Genma questioned, "… you know Gai more than we do."

He glanced at the bowl haircut male. They have been friends for quite a long time.

"I trust him with my life," Kakashi admitted before taking to his drink once more.

"HAHAA! True friendship!" Gai called out happily as he wrapped his arm around the silver haired male's shoulder.

Kakashi shrugged his arm off as his eyes slid to the entrance of the bar.

He smiled underneath his mask.

-o-o-

She walked into the bar to meet her friends to catch an intense stare. Her orbs shifted to the male and she tucked her bang behind her ear as she walked away. It wasn't like she was ignoring him, far from it. It was a sign of acknowledgement, understanding. The sign says _I-see-you_ and he already knew it. So walking away from him and his gaze, she looked to her friends. There they were in sitting at a booth with drinks in their hands already.

"Hey ladies," she spoke up as their eyes turn to her, "… sorry I'm late."

"You were probably caking makeup on your face," Sakura rolled her eyes, "… some of us don't need to put on makeup."

"You're right," Ino nodded with a smirk as she scooted next to the pinkette, "… but you need it."

It was quiet for a moment before laughter broke out.

"It has been so long hasn't it?" Tenten spoke up taking a swing of her drink.

"Totally agreed," Ino sighed.

"Thank you for inviting me," Hinata spoke in that soft manner.

"Even though you don't drink," Sakura smiled, "… glad you came."

"Yeah," Ino smiled her way too, "… I'm gonna go get me a drink, be back," she stood, "… anyone want anything?"

"Can I get water?" Hinata questioned unsure.

"Sure thing," Ino laughed as the other two shook their heads.

She walked over to the bar and looked to the bartender who was busy with a few customers at the moment.

"You look beautiful," he whispered behind her.

"Are you saying I don't always look beautiful?" she questioned with a smile not looking back.

"Maybe," she felt his fingers trace the open back of her dress and she shivered.

"Hm," she sounded, "… I suppose I would have to convince you that I am."

There were so many people at the place that everyone was practically crowding one another. Ino liked it. This gave them an advantage to be close without needing an excuse.

"Maybe you do," he whispered against her ear as he pushed himself closer behind her.

She could feel his hands roll up her thighs pulling the skirt up as he went. She found herself pushing against the bar to be closer to him. He pushed himself closer to her and she felt his hips against hers. She moved her hips against his making it look like she was swaying to the music in the room. He gripped her hips and pushed her against the bar.

"You're hard," she whispered swiping her ponytail over her shoulder.

He didn't say anything but his hands continue to roll down her round ass since she was in a thong. He moved his hand over to the front where her pussy was hidden by the fabric. He ran his hand smoothly over her bud dipping to the folds before moving up once more.

She was trying very hard not to moan out as his movement was making her hips rock back into him. Before they could continue, the bartender made his way over.

"I apologize for the wait," the bartender said, "… what can I get you?"

She ordered her drink and Kakashi ordered his.

To those around them, they looked like they are trying to get their drinks as they scrimmage around the crowd. To the bartender, they were just customers wanting their drinks. To them, they were making love.

"Here are your drinks," the bartender told them the price and Kakashi paid for them.

The bartender thanked them and went off to help another customer.

"Thank you Kakashi," she turned and he smiled noticing how close they were.

"Let's continue this tonight," she whispered against his ears purposely rubbing against him as she left.

He turned and smile as he headed back to his group of friends.

"What are you smiling about?" Genma questioned when Kakashi returned.

"Met a beautiful girl," he said and his friends stared at him interested.

"Really?! Where is she?" Genma was looking around the room wondering where this girl was.

"Everywhere," Kakashi laughed when his friend sent him a roll of his eyes.

_It's true, she's everywhere._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I think I have fallen in love with these two. I love the fact that my mind constantly put the two of them together as if they are couples already hahaa! No, but I do like their relationship. It's like a chemistry-possibility- romance. Anyways, the first part of a six chapter story. Hope you all like it so far :D

PS: This is my second Mature story hahaa (first was **Taste of Pure Blood-SasuIno**) I'm so proud. Anyways, please let me know if you enjoyed it or not.

Thought the difference between that one and this would be the relationship itself. Sasuke and Ino's relationship in **TOPB** was more of a possessive lustful love while Kakashi and Ino's love here would be considered a longing type of love. Or I tried to portray it that way or whatever way you'd like to make it hahaa :) Anyways, until the next update.

Love,

Kiwi4me


	2. Lips on Lips

**The Kisses of My Secret**

_Chapter Summary: Their kiss was like lightning running through water. The kiss was numbing in a calming sense and yet, the tingles of sparks float through them all at once._

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop," she greeted cheerfully as he entered.

"Kakashi," she smiled to him, "… what brings you here?"

"A beautiful flower," he said seeing her lips spread wider.

"Ah I see," she went around the counter to get closer to him, "… what does this flower look like?"

He looked away from her to look around. He smiled noting her gaze on him. Looking around some more he spoke as he faced her.

"Brilliant colors," he started, "… vibrant and strong," he paused to see her smile soften, "… this flower is beautiful. It carries the burden of its broken roots hoping to live as they wish," he could see in her eyes the understanding, "… I want to take care of this flower," he touched her head, "… hoping to make her strong again without the roots she tries so hard to live up too."

She laughed quietly. Pulling away from his hand on her head, she walked up to the door and put up a sign that says, "On lunch, be back in 20 min."

"You really know how to touch me, you know that?" she whispered.

"I can touch you in many ways Ino," he whispered back as he followed her to the back room.

"Yes, you can," she smiled helplessly, "… you can," she said softly reaching up to touch his face.

There are no windows, no prying eyes as they faced one another in the dark cold room. She tugged down the mask slowly as his eye, the color of war and blood revealed itself to her. She touched the long scar from the tip a little above his eyebrow down to the start of his cheekbone. Her eyes shifted to both his eyes and she smiled at him. Moving her fingers down to pull the rest of his mask down, she traced the jawline to his lips.

"I would like to touch you in many ways as well Kakashi," she whispered softly and he smiled.

"You already do Ino," he leaned down, "… all over," she leaned up and their lips touch.

Their kiss was like lightning running through water. The kiss was numbing in a calming sense and yet, the tingles of sparks float through them all at once. He deepened the kiss as he felt her hand wrap around him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come the other night after the bar," she said once they parted, "… Sakura got drunk."

"I'm surprised," he admitted kissing down her neck.

"Trust me, so was I," she hummed when he licked her sensitive spot, "… I really wanted to just leave her and come to you."

"You're a good friend," he mumbled before nibbling against her neck where she tightened her hold on him.

"You're the only one who sees that," she pressed her chest into him as she let out a breath.

"I was waiting for you," he whispered continuing his attack on her neck, "… I really wanted you," his hand rolled down her breast before rolling back up under her civilian shirt. Cupping her mound and kneading it gently, she hummed pleased.

"I was so hard too," he laughed softly as he moved his free hand down her back to grab her ass, "… all I had were memories to go by."

She let out a giggle knowing what he was getting across. She kissed him once more as he rubbed against her. She moaned into their lips and her hands rolled down his chest before squeezing his shirt.

"I should give you what you deserve," she whispered against his lips when they parted, "… I should be punished for making you use your hands," she laughed softly against his lips.

"I agree," he kissed her lips before pulling away.

She stared at him with a look that he always seemed to enjoy. Touching her face, he smiled and asked her to turn around. She laughed softly and nodded. With her back to him, she slowly pulled down her capri. She turned to look at him when he touched her bare bottom. He glanced at her and she smiled that beautiful smile at him.

He found he loves her more.

"You really are naughty," he smiled to her.

"Only for you Kakashi," she said his name in this deep sensual voice that caused him to flush a little.

She bent forward and pressed her hand against the long thin counter where she would cut the new arrival of flowers. He soon found himself laughing quietly as he smacked one cheek of her ass. He saw her cream skin turn pink and he looked over to see her grinning at him.

"I thought you said I have been naughty?" she shook her ass and he squeeze the flesh.

"I'm afraid I would end up hurting you," he admitted and her grin eased down to a smile.

She nodded and waited for him to take her. He rubbed his shaft against her folds and she bit her bottom lip from moaning too loud. She was already wet. How couldn't she be? He was just too beautiful; like an exotic flower. He soon pushed the head of his penis into her folds. Pushing deeper, he held his breath as her walls tug against his shaft. He looked over to her to see her facing forward, but the clenching of her fingers told him she was readying herself for him. He bent down and kissed the small of her back. He slowly moved himself in and out. She muffled a moan against the curve of her arm as she rocked herself into him. He gripped her hips as he fastened his speed.

"Mm…" she sounded, "… so good," she breathed out as they rocked against one another.

"You're… tight," he managed to say as he went faster feeling the tug of her walls exhilarating.

Soon they were panting as they continued reaching their pleasure point.

"Ah! Kakashi," she breathed out breathlessly as she gripped onto the counter harder.

"I know," Kakashi gritted out as he fastened his speed feeling himself ready to splurge into her.

Their panting and heavy breathing floated into the room. The coldness of the room didn't matter anymore as their body heat was making them so hot. Her body twitched as she soon came to her height and let out a scream feeling him shoot into her as well. Riding both their climax, they slowed to a stop.

"I believe this was more than twenty minutes," Ino laughed as he pulled out of her.

She bent down to pull up her capris. Turning to him, she smiled.

"Kiss me now so I can remember it for the rest of the day," she leaned up.

"Kiss me tomorrow so I can remember you forever," he smiled back and kissed her.

She enjoyed the kiss as much as she could before she had to part and get back to work. She continued smiling long after he left remembering the citation they both spoke to one another.

"Kiss me now so I can remember it for the rest of the day, kiss me tomorrow so I can remember you forever," she sighed, "… but don't kiss me more or I would live in the remnants of you."

Her smile eased down to a soft smile.

"It's too late, isn't it Kakashi?" she whispered to the air around her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh man, I know this was short, but yeah… I really have no excuse except I wanted to update hahaaha! But hope you're enjoying it so far! I especially love Kakashi's reason for _a flower_! So beautiful :)!

love,

kiwi4me


	3. Body Signals

**The Kisses of My Secret**

_Chapter Summary: I see you're worried. It doesn't mean I love you any less._

* * *

"Kakashi sensei!" called out the pinkette as she waved over to him.

"Sakura," he greeted, "… how are you doing?"

"Fine," she waved him off, "… I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind going out to lunch with Naruto and I."

"Oh," he sounded, "… sure," he smiled and headed off with noting the pinkette smiling wider.

Entering the now large ramen restaurant, he saw the loud blonde.

"Kakashi sensei!" he smiled as the silver haired male nodded to him.

"Nice to see you too," Kakashi went ahead and sat opposite of the blonde as the pinkette sat beside her former teammate.

"Did you order already?" Sakura questioned looking at Naruto.

"No, I was waiting," he smiled.

After the three of them ordered, they chit chat like old times and he found himself reminiscing about the past.

_They've grown up_, he smiled at that thought before his eyes shifted to blonde locks that just entered.

She was in her nurse uniform covering much more skin than he knew she would want. He loves her long legs, but in her nurse outfit, her legs were covered. He knew why. There are perverted patients who have fantasies of a nurse in a sexy lingerie type of outfit ready to make them better. He was glad they have the nurses required to wear something so ill-forming. He knew she would be fired within the week for beating the shit out of her perverted patients.

She looked tired. He knew she works long hours and has way more jobs than she should. He was going to think more on her, but their food came. He glanced at the food then back at the female waiting at the counter for her order.

"Sakura," Kakashi started seeing her emerald eyes look at him, "… I didn't know Ino eats ramen."

"She does?!" Naruto exclaimed staring at him.

The silver haired male pointed over to where the person spoken about was standing.

"Ino!" yelled Naruto causing Sakura to cover her ears.

Ino blinked confused if she really heard her name or if it was her imagination. She turned to her left to not see anyone before turning right. There she saw the blonde who called her name waving her over. Not really wanting company, she wanted to leave, but that would be rude. Letting out a sigh, she smiled and waved back. Her order came and she took it walking over to the group currently sitting.

"Hey," she said tiredly.

"Join us Ino," Sakura said concerned, "… what's wrong? Did something happen at the hospital?"

Ino shrugged as she sat beside the silver haired male.

"Let's just say you were lucky you were off," she stared at the bowl she had just ordered.

"Ino, I didn't know you eat ramen!" Naruto sound enthusiastically, "… I would've invited you to eat long ago!"

"This was convenient," Ino smiled tucking her bangs behind her ears, "… beside," she leaned forward with a smirk, "… I need something to remind me of you, don't I Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto stared at her confused, while Sakura blinked in the information.

"You… you like him?" Sakura questioned unsure of the answer.

"Of course," she leaned back against the seat, "… he's my friend," she grinned, "… it isn't a crime to miss my friends is it?"

Naruto chuckled as Sakura shook her head.

"Let's eat," Kakashi spoke up.

Ino went ahead and opened her lid, since hers was a takeout order, and begin eating. After a few seconds of only hearing her slurping her noodles, she looked up to see the two in front of her staring at the man beside her. She blinked turning to see what the distraction was. Kakashi on the other hand just smiled through his eye as if the two were not waiting for him to do something.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ino questioned.

"Kakashi sensei is going to eat right in front of use and we cannot miss it," Naruto explained staring intently at the silver haired male.

"Oh," she glanced at the older male and shrugged as she continued eating her ramen.

"You're not going to look?" Sakura questioned blinking quickly.

"Too hungry," she replied taking in another bunch of noodles in her mouth.

She rolled her eyes when she continued to hear herself. Lost in thought, she realized she finished. Looking up she could see their eyes starting to become red while Kakashi had taken out his infamous book to read. Letting out a sigh, her right hand fell under the table. She scooted forward closer to Kakashi letting her hand land on his thigh.

"Hey Naruto," she spoke up to see him nod.

She smiled as she observed him. He's grown up very handsome and strong. She would've never thought he out of everyone would be the hero of their village, but he was. Ever since then, she never underestimated anyone again. She rubbed her hand against the inner thigh of the older male noting from her peripheral the tightening of his book.

"We are not letting you leave Kakashi even if you are probably angry at us for tricking you," Sakura stated hardening her gaze at him.

Ino inwardly laughed. Oh if the pinkette knew why he tighten his grip and jaws.

Ino continued to stare at Naruto as her hand continued to roll up barely touching the silver haired male's penis before it goes back down. She already knew he would tease her the way she was doing to him, but this opportunity was just too good. She found her lips quirking up into a smile as she thought about everything that has happened from when she was younger to the age she is now.

"Ino…" Naruto didn't move his eyes, but she was sure he wanted to, "… why are you staring at me?"

"You're handsome," she shrugged, "… why can't I?" she grinned at him to see his cheeks flushed with pink, "… besides," she smirked, "… I'm still hungry and your noodles looks good," she removed her hand from Kakashi's thigh, "… so I'm just going to take it."

"No!" Naruto removed his eyes and held the bowl possessively.

"Fine," Ino scooted back brushing her thigh against the older male, "… how about I take Sakura's?"

"If you do it Pig…" there was a threat that didn't go unnoticed, but Ino just grinned.

"Or what?" Ino taunted reaching for her bowl.

She could see Sakura was trying hard to not let it get to her, but Ino already knew the pinkette lost. Grinning, Ino grabbed the bowl swiftly. Naruto tried to save the bowl for Sakura, but Ino was too quick and bumped into Sakura with the movement. The pinkette blinked realizing her eyes weren't on her former teacher. Looking back up, she saw his bowl was empty.

"Damn it PIG!" Sakura glared dangerously at the blonde female.

"What Billboard brow?" Ino quirked her eyebrow.

"You made me miss it!" the pinkette growled.

"I wasn't the one who bumped you Forehead," Ino rolled her eyes as she placed the bowl back on the table, "… here, I'm not hungry anymore."

"What?!" Sakura's face was steaming red and Ino was almost scared, _almost._

"I'm sure he didn't," Ino turned to the silver haired male who crossed his arms happily, "…. Damn your fast."

"Dang it, now were going to have to try another way," Naruto mumbled as he ate.

"Sorry?" Ino tried her best innocent smile but all Sakura did was glare at her, "… I'll take that as my cue to leave," she grinned as she took off in long strides.

-o-o-

Back at the hospital, she couldn't help laughing. Sakura and Naruto will never get to see the rest of his face. She was sure Sakura was suspicious of her not wanting to see his unmasked face as well. After all, she was usually the one who came up with plans for mission UNMASK-KAKASHI-SENSEI. Hopefully the pinkette places her uninterest with her tiredness.

She remembered when she first saw his face unmasked. It was an accident really. A moment in time that just occurred and she happened to be there. She smiled. He was so lovely then. She looked at the clock to notice she still has about thirty minutes left. She'll just walk around the building. Walking out of the break area, she walked down the hall to recognize a familiar chakra. Giggling to herself, she turned the corner. Walking a few more minutes, she opened into an empty room and stepped in. Stepping to the side of the wall, she waited for him to enter.

She closed her eyes thinking too much and she found herself smiling much more often. That's good. She hasn't smiled so much before.

The door closed.

"Did you come for a checkup?" she tilted her head toward him as she continued leaning against the wall.

"Possibly," he walked over to her.

She stared at him as he stood in front of her. She continued holding onto her smile as he stepped closer leaving no room between the two of them.

Body on body.

She reached her hands up untying his headband letting his hair fall loosely over his face. She marveled at how handsome he is. She never saw him more than a teacher so long ago, but now, now she saw him as a lover, a soul mate perhaps. She ran her hand through those beautiful locks as he closed his eyes. She smiled before her hands rolled down to the side of his cheeks.

"Are you mad?" she questioned softly pulling his mask down.

"For distracting them, no," he leaned in, "… for teasing me, yes."

He kissed her and she hummed out her answer. His hands rolled down her sides to her hips and she felt him rub his penis against her.

"Kakashi," she breathed out arching her back as his hands rolled behind her back to press her ass into him.

"You know I don't like it when you tease," he reminded her in whispers as he trailed down her neck with kisses.

He tugged at the collar and she smiled shyly at him.

"This outfit is terrible, isn't it?" she unclipped the collar before unbuttoning the rest.

"Yes," he agreed watching her movement.

Her fingers, he was staring at, were so slender and long. He found himself wanting those hands around him. His eyes went up to see her already watching him with an amused smile. Once the top was open enough to see her light tank top underneath, he kissed those lips again. She laughed against his lips as his hands grabbed the mound and squeezed.

"Kakashi," she whispered pushing him back, "… now, for the checkup."

He didn't get the chance to speak when her lips touched his again. He felt himself stepping back as she took steps forward. She pulled back with a light that crossed her eyes.

"Why don't you sit on the bed so I can have a better look?" she held onto that amused smile and he just wanted to kiss her more.

"Do you need assistant in getting on the bed?" she quirked her eyebrow.

He chuckled and sat on the bed.

"Since we are short on staff, I should check the important areas first," she smiled.

He watched her touch his chest placing her ear against his heart. He realized if he was ever going to get a checkup, Ino would be the first one he'd want to go to, though he was sure that Sakura would be the one checking him because of their prior rapport. He soon felt her hand roll down his chest to his midsection before rolling in between his legs. He leaned against her as she dipped her fingers into his pant to feel the warmth of his penis. She hummed as she continued listening to his heartbeat.

"Ino," he breathed against her.

She looked up to see his face, mainly his eyes, staring at her with want. She leaned up and kissed his lips before leaving small nibbles down his neck. He let out a soft moan as she pulled his penis out of his bottoms. She stared at his member for a moment as her smile grew. She chanced a glance at him to feel his hand on her arm. She smiled and wrapped both hands around his shaft. Pumping him, she saw the way his face closed and his lips parted. Breathless pants formed from those beautiful thin lips. She looked back at his erection. Licking the head, she heard his breath hitched causing her to lick a few more times. She slowed down her pumping as her tongue licked his shaft down to his balls. Biting it gently, she glided kisses up to the head of his penis once more. She licked the head a few more times to see him leaned back as he squeeze both her shoulders.

Ino then engulf his penis into her mouth. It was just the head at first before she went further down. Bobbing her head, she could hear him suppressing groans and moans. Her fingers wrapped around the rest of the shaft her lips couldn't take. Pumping and sucking, she felt him rocking into her. Humming as she continued her movement made him grunt out in pleasure. He parted his eyes slightly to watch her head move up and down as she sucked him, licked him, taste him. He could feel himself coming and he squeezed her shoulders letting her know. She went faster and faster and soon enough he burst his seeds inside of her. Rocking his hips from the climax, he came to a stop as he breathed out as quiet as he could. His penis twitched as she licked up the excess of his orgasm.

"I believe you are healthy Kakashi," she smiled licking the corner of her lips as she stood.

He found himself wanting to take her right then and there, but she was already putting his penis back into his bottoms.

"You taste delicious," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Pulling back she buttoned back her uniform as she headed to the door as he tried shaking off the lust as he pulled up his mask.

"Come over when you can," he whispered before they left the room, "… I'd like to taste you too."

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation before opening the door.

"Ino," came a voice of the nurse, "… did you clock in yet?"

"No," Ino shook her head and the nurse frowned.

"You're going to be docked if you don't hurry," she explained before her eyes saw the male, "… Hello Kakashi san, did you come for a checkup?"

"I did," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "… Ino was kind enough to check on me during her break."

"Oh," the nurse sounded, "… but we have plenty of nurses…"

"It's fine," Ino waved her off as she continued walking, "… Kakashi was an easy checkup. He doesn't get hurt too much, but he is getting old," she laughed, "… but he's healthy for someone his age."

"Alright," the nurse smiled as they walked away, "… have a great day Kakashi san."

He gently brushed her elbow.

_Do you think my age is a problem?_

She brushed her outfit.

_Never was._

He scratched the side of his head.

_You just called me old._

She placed a hand on her hip.

_It doesn't mean anything._

He raked his hair.

_It's hard to believe with our age difference._

They paused in front of the door.

She tucked her bangs behind her ear and pulled her ponytail over her shoulder where she held her hair over her heart.

_I see you're worried. It doesn't mean I love you any less._

"Thanks for coming Kakashi," she smiled, "… even though you may be strong, it is always good to get a checkup."

"I agree," he smiled at her.

Tucking a hand in his pant pocket as he took out his favorite book in his breast pocket, he walked out.

_Thank you. I love you._

She smiled and returned to her regulars wanting to hold him again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

All I am saying is body language speaks volumes. That's all :D

love,

kiwi4me

PS: A big thank you to _**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36** _for the review!


	4. All of You

**Kisses of My Secrets **

_Chapter Summary: He kissed her cheek whispering sweet nothings in her ears and she found she was crying._

* * *

"What do you want now?" he questioned not opening his eyes.

She sat down a foot away from him and lied down staring at the sky. There were barely any clouds today and the sun was fairly warm. She was glad she was in her ninja uniform. Closing her eyes, she thought about her roles. She was already an apprentice of Ibiki in the torture and interrogation department, so her intimidation level was at an all-time high. She was also Tsunade's apprentice in medical ninjutsu. She helped out at the flower shop, work at the hospital, and she is a kunoichi.

Lately, though, she hasn't been given any mission. Not even seduction missions and she was best at those. She frowned at that thought. Hell yeah she was fuckin' hot, but why did she have to showcase her body to get information or to even get close to a target? She let out an aggravated sigh.

Fuck it.

"I'm surprise you're not yelling," he pointed out yawning.

"I'm surprised you're not dead," she retorted back not bothering to look at him.

"I'm smarter than that," she could hear his smugness, "… you I'm not too sure."

"Fuck. You," she closed her eyes again.

He chuckled knowing he had gotten under her skin. She ignored him once more and decided maybe she should visit the silver haired male. It's much earlier than when they usually rendezvous, but…

She heard him get up and walk off leaving her to lay there alone. She lifted one lid and glared at his retreating back.

"Ass," she hissed before shutting the lid.

Letting a few more minutes pass, she stood and headed over to the place she found him at before.

-o-o-

Kakashi was propped on a rock rereading his book when he felt her chakra. He smiled underneath his mask. She neared him and he fought the urge to hold her. She was so close too.

"I miss you," she whispered as she leaned over as if to peer at the book.

"Me too," he replied purposely leaning forward.

"I'm so tired," she admitted leaning against him to get a better look.

He didn't reply having his insecurities come back haunt him once more.

_You're too old. She could do better. Why do you think you two haven't been official? Why are you two hiding? She doesn't want you. She is lying right in your face._

"Not of you," she whispered knowing what he was concerned about.

Reaching her hand over to point at a word, she took the chance to kiss his ear.

"I will never get tired of you," she whispered as if she was asking about something in the book.

"What are you tired of?" he flipped the page as she moved around to face him.

"Being a kunoichi," she looked angry, but he was sure it was for the outsiders.

He glanced at her and knew just like his insecurities, she has hers. Closing his book, he sighed putting his book back and turning around. Waving from behind, he walked off leaving the message: _Come over._

-o-o-

"You are a wonderful kunoichi," he complimented as he kissed down her neck, "… you are strong," he rolled his tongue over her breast, "… passionate," she let out a mewl when he nibbled her rock hard nipple, "… you care about others more than they know," he kissed down her stomach licking her button, "… you can control people with your mind," she shivered in anticipation when he moved past her pussy to her inner thighs, "… you hold too much threads," he breathed in her scent as he breathed against her pussy, "… just let go Ino."

Her breath hitched when he attacked her pussy with his tongue and mouth. She let out a loud yelp as he continued to lick her up. His teeth nibbled her bud sending electrical pulse through her entire body. He licked her folds as if every drop of hers was precious. She even found herself pushing her hips into his mouth. Her back was arching from the pleasure and she closed her eyes as panting caught her lips.

"Ka… kashi," she breathed out as she started to twitch.

"Come Ino," he breathed against her twitching pussy, "… I want you."

He licked a few more times and she soon came squirting all over his mouth where he greedily licked and tasted every part of her. When he was done, he watched her chest heave up and down as she tried to get her breathing in check. He kissed her cheek whispering sweet nothings in her ears and she found she was crying. He watched the tears slip down her tear duct merging into her hair dampening his sheet.

"You're beautiful," he reminded her as he licked her tears, "… don't forget that."

She smiled and it was so sad, so happy, so brilliantly beautiful.

"Thank you Kakashi," she leaned up kissing him ignoring the taste of her juice, "… I love you so much."

They kissed once more and he leaned closer into her so their bodies were pressed to one another becoming one remarkable statue.

"Don't you ever forget how much I love you," she said once they parted, "… I would never let you go."

He smiled and met her lips again.

She's beautiful. He's beautiful. Together they are magical.

-o-o-

She was getting really tired listening to the same thing every time they were together. It was like a rerun of the same episode or maybe it was like a broken record. Whichever one, she was getting aggravated.

"Why don't you just tell the idiot you love him already," she nearly screamed.

She knew she caught many ears and she knew the female before her was probably embarrassed or even angry at her, but she mentally apologized.

Ino Yamanaka_ never_ apologizes.

_It goes with the façade,_ she frowned inwardly as she held a glare to the female.

"Ino!" came the bark of the pinkette, "… don't be so inconsiderate!"

"Shut it Forehead!" Ino ignored the twitch of her eye brows, "… it's the fuckin' same thing!" she took on a mocking tone, "_Oh Naruto_ this and _oh Naruto _that!" she scowled, "… why don't you grow some balls and go to him and say, 'I fuckin' love you Naruto. Please me like I've never been pleased before!'"

Hinata gawked at her with Sakura who held redness across their cheeks.

"W… wh…" came a stutter from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see the devil himself with wide eyes and his mouth hung low.

"Hey Naruto," she greeted causally before facing the other girls once more.

Sakura managed to shake herself off and shook her head.

"How much did you hear Naruto," she started carefully as she saw Ino roll her eyes.

"Wh… what…" Naruto, still shocked still kept gaping at them.

"What did you hear?" Ino sounded uninterested as she looked at her fingernails as if to examine them.

"Y… you…" Naruto finally shook his thoughts back and walked hesitantly before the table unsure who to look at.

"You heard what?" Sakura pushed watching Naruto gulped down.

"That Ino…" he stopped there unsure where to continue.

"Ino what?" Sakura continued, but Ino turned to Naruto and smiled brilliantly.

"You heard my confession Naruto?" she quirked an eyebrow and when he nodded she continued, "… would you do it?" she finished with a smirk.

Naruto's face reddened immensely along with the others.

"I… Ino…" Hinata's voice stammered through her ears.

She didn't like doing this, but what can she really do? This was what they made of her. This was who the world made her to be.

Evil, conniving, sneaky, bitchy, sexy, _slutty._

When Naruto didn't move nor did he answer her question, she stood and found herself a breath away from him.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" she whispered leaning closer to him, "… that's too bad Naruto," she whispered against his ears, "… it would've been fun."

Kissing his cheek, she left without saying her goodbyes.

-o-o-

Kakashi watched her carefully noticing how lost she was in what she was doing. It was somewhat comforting to know she enjoyed that hobby of hers, but saddening when he knew she was troubled with something. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"It's beautiful," he complimented staring at the piece of art she had created.

"Thank you," she didn't turn from where she was looking.

In front of them was a large wooden frame layered with crisscrosses of planks. Sprouting from the openings were fresh flowers removed from their pots. The frame was hung up on the wall making the flowers look like a 3d image of a garden. He had to admit it was very creative of her.

It was by accident that he found her creativity put to use. With all the dust clouding his image of her, it finally settled down and what he saw was not the same female everyone saw.

The female in front of him was so much more broken. The female in his arms was so much more beautiful. The female who dug a hole in his heart and slept in it needed him as much as he needed her.

They were always meant for love. They found it in each other.

"I love you," he whispered.

She turned around and found her body pressed against him as she looked up at him.

"I know," she smiled, "… I love you too."

He bent down as her hands went to pull down his mask. Before their lips could touch and his mask was fully down, he pulled back and she looked back to her creation.

A second later Anbu showed up.

"Kakashi Hatake," the Anbu spoke, "… you are requested by the Hokage."

The silver haired male nodded and the Anbu left.

"Thank you for visiting Kakashi," she walked to the front, "… it's nice not to have to hide."

She turned and smiled at him. It made him want to take her pain away.

But he had to leave and she had to get back.

Time doesn't stand still. Life moves on.

But if he could stop everything, he would. Just for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I have to admit that I love Kakashi's part where he tells Ino she is wonderful. Insecurities are demons and it's nice to have someone tell you otherwise. Also, I hope you are all enjoying the read. I love these two so so much that it's becoming a disease haha kidding. But I do like these two.

Until the next time,

love, kiwi4me

ALSO!

Thank you **BananaBabe903** for the review! You are so funny. I love Ino with almost anyone, and I am so glad to mush up your mind to like her with everyone too! MUHAAHAA just kidding! But I am happy to help you think outside the box! :D You know I enjoy your reviews! Thanks again!


	5. Our World

**Kisses of My Secrets **

_Chapter Summary: Together they rule the world built by just them; built by their love._

* * *

He was currently perched up on a branch with his infamous book in hand. Reading like he normally would, his dark eye glanced over to beautiful blonde in front of her family's flower shop. He smiled when she tucked her bangs behind her ear as she continued to water the plants.

He looked back to his book before he heard the familiar greeting.

"Hey Ino," came the voice of the cubby male.

"Hey Chouji," Ino smiled over to him as she continued watering the plants outside.

"I was wondering if you've seen Shikamaru?" Chouji questioned a little worried.

"Psh," Ino rolled her eyes, "… how would I know?" she scowled, "… the last time I saw that bastard, he left me lying on the grass alone!" she soon huffed and inhaled deeply, "… why are you looking for him?"

"He didn't show up at my place," Chouji explained, "… he was supposed to meet me around eleven, but it's one now."

"Hm," Ino hummed a little worried herself.

_Shikamaru is missing?_ She was a wreck inside and she fought really hard to not let it slipped out as her friend continued to stare at her.

She had to think quickly before her worrisome expression push her annoyed one, before her care overruns her anger. She had to think!

"Is Temari here?" she forced a smirk, "… I'm sure that lazy ass is with her."

"Ino," her friend reprimanded softly.

"Last I heard," she took on an air of arrogance as she held her head high, "… they had plenty of fun when the sun goes down."

"WHAT?!" Chouji all but sputtered out with wide eyes.

"Did he not tell you?" Ino grinned turning to him, "… what kind of best friend is he? Hm?"

"What are you going on about?" came the lazy genius himself.

"Just enlightening our friend," Ino shrugged as she moved slightly to water the flowers to her left.

"You enlightening…" Shikamaru frowned, "… you and that word does not belong together."

"You and Temari sure do," Ino snickered like a little school girl, "… isn't that right?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Shikamaru showed a slight movement of his eyes widening before he frowned and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"It's true!" Chouji didn't mean to yell, but it just came out.

"No!" Shikamaru replied quickly, "… nothing is going on with us," he turned his glare to Ino who happened to be blissfully ignoring him as she tended to the flowers, "… stop spreading these rumors Ino."

"Oh my dear genius but lazy teammate of mine," she spoke to him like a child as she sighed shaking her head, "… I don't spread rumors; I like to spread the news."

"Whatever," Shikamaru huffed and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, "… let's go Chouji."

"Ah uh," Ino sing song as a hand went to her hip while the other one held the water bucket, "… answer a simple question of mine before you leave," she held that playful smile that both men did not like, "… why were you late to meet Chouji, Shikamaru?"

He didn't reply and Chouji was just as curious. Ino's smile slowly inched up higher into a full out grin, before she bared her teeth looking as if she cornered her prey.

"Never mind," Ino went back to her chore and Shikamaru blinked confused.

"You're forgetting about it?" he questioned suspicious.

"Mm hm," she nodded as she walked over to the other side to water the other pots.

"Why?" Chouji found himself asking. Shikamaru and he knew Ino would not let something drop this easily.

"Eh," she shrugged as her back was to them as she continued her task at hand.

She ignored their eyes burning into her back. Why couldn't they just give up and leave? She didn't necessarily like rumors or gossips, but a little bit of extra knowledge about someone is always exciting. Letting out an invisible sigh, she was about to walk a little forward to reach a couple pots further away, but she felt a hand grab her arm. She was turned around so fast that she dropped the watering pot on the floor where it clanked as the water spilled out of the container.

Teal met mahogany.

"You don't think I'm good enough?" it wasn't a question, more like a threat from the tone in his voice.

Her eyes widened slightly from his tone, the squeeze of his hand, and the closeness of face.

Her heart was racing. Was she scared? Was she terrified?

_No, you can't show those emotions to them,_ she reminded as her eyebrows dipped low.

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" she spoke lowly and felt the squeeze tighten slightly.

"Don't act dumb Ino," he gritted out, "… we both know you are not dumb," she inwardly gawked happiness from his somewhat compliment, "… but you are great at lying," her happiness deflated.

She bit back the tears forcing her eyes to stay alert, but she could feel the sadness creeping up tickling her nerves. She had to get him far away from her. He was too close and Chouji was observing too much. They will see her, but she couldn't let them.

She really wanted them to see her vulnerable and all, but they wouldn't understand her. They would just say she was moody, PMSing, or crazy. They implanted the notion of what others think of her in their minds already, it wasn't going to budge. It wasn't going to change.

So swallowing the hurt and pain, she called out to her anger and her spite to collect whatever words she could to make them go away.

"You're not important enough," she managed to say noting the hurt cross his eyes (she inwardly apologized), "… you, Shikamaru Nara, are not worth it," she smirked.

He let her go and walked away with Chouji shaking his head beside him.

She was alone again. Her smirk fell for a millisecond before she smiled to those passing by and greeting her.

She grabbed the water container and picked it up. She touched her temple gently grazing down to her chin and walked into the shop.

The silver haired male caught the meaning.

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore._

-o-o-

Kakashi looked at the clock to see it after ten. He was heading to his front door to leave and visit a certain female, but when he opened to front door, he saw Anko.

"Hey Kakashi," she greeted pushing her way in.

"Anko," he greeted not too happy, "… what are you doing here?"

"Eh?" she questioned with a smirk, "… just visiting. Got a problem?"

"I'm heading out," he announced leaning his weight against one leg.

"You kicking me out?" there was a threat there and he didn't want a brawl or crazy shit happening with the snake woman.

"Stay if you want, but I'll be leaving," he replied and walked out of the door.

He quickly jumped on the roof and waited to see if Anko was going to follow. After not sensing her or anyone coming after him, he continued rushing to her home.

He needed her as much as she needed him.

-o-o-

Tears. Damn those water droplets falling down her eyes making her vision all blurry. Damn her running nose and damn her pained heart. The night was warm as her window was left open. She looked away from the window and turned around to the wall. Her body was on her side as she laid in a fetal position.

She couldn't stop crying.

Why does the world throw her into a category she didn't fit into? Why did the world think she would accept the flaws that were not hers?

"Dammit," she growled angrily fisting the sheet beneath her as her face found her pillow. She screamed all the anger and pent up rage within her into the poor fluff. She felt only a centimeter better than before.

She felt him enter and closed her window and curtains.

She turned her tear streaked face to him and got off the bed. She ran to him and wrapped her arms quickly around him as she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he led her to her bed where he laid her down with him.

"Where there is no pain, there is no beauty," he phrased gently against her ear, "… you, Ino Yamanaka, _must be_ the most beautiful."

Her tears subsided and her breathing returned to normal in his embrace. She looked up at him as he looked down at her with so much love she felt she didn't deserve.

"And you, Kakashi Hatake, _are_ the most beautiful," she commented pulling down his mask before kissing his lips.

He kissed back pulling her closer to him. He felt her hands unwrap themselves from him and pushed his chest gently so he was lying in bed with her on top of him.

"I am, aren't I?" he joked.

"More than you know," she whispered touching his face as if he was a fragile doll.

He watched her eyes, so sad and broken. She was thinking of something else and he was sure he knew what it was.

"You're thinking of him," he held her wrist gently.

"I'm sorry," she apologized not meeting his eyes, "… I know I shouldn't be thinking about him. This is about us. About you and me."

"He's one of your closest friend," he sat up causing her to straddle his hips as she sat on his laps, "… it hurts to know someone that close cannot see what I see," he kissed the spot Shikamaru caused to redden.

"Sometimes I wish they see it, see me," she ran a hand through his locks, "… see you. See the real us."

He kept his gaze on hers and he wasn't sure if what she said was what he thought or not. Was she saying she wanted them to show themselves or was she saying separately?

He didn't think further on it as she leaned down to place her lips on his.

"Shall we sleep?" he questioned when she pulled back.

"That would be selfish," she smiled and laughed softly, "… it's not every day that we can be together like this."

"Who's being selfish Ino?" he quirked an eyebrow giving her a quick kiss.

"Kakashi," she pouted, "… are you saying I am selfish?"

He didn't reply, but he caught her lips once more and deepened the kiss. Turning, he placed her on the bed as he was on top. Moving away from those tantalizing lips, he kissed down her neck nibbling a little underneath her jawlines. His tongue glided down and up once more rolling around the curve of her ear. She could feel her breasts becoming erect as her nipples begin to form underneath her thin silk cami (camisole- thin strapped tank). She let out a soft moan when his hand wrapped around her breast, kneading it to perfection. His other hand glided down the side of her leg, before moving up. His lips and tongue continued to leave his saliva all over her neck and shoulders. He soon pulled the thin top over her well-formed chest.

"Kakashi," she moaned out his name as his mouth greedily sucked a mound.

She bit her lip as she pressed a groan. Her hips were rubbing against his erection causing the friction of it to make him mad. He pulled back and she smiled happily at him. He pulled off the small thin shorts off her. Once that was done, he bared himself naked and got on the bed. She smiled at him and waited for him to enter her.

"Are you ready?" he questioned to hear her laugh.

"How can I not be?" she smiled lovingly at him, "… your just so beautiful."

He chuckled and kissed her lips as he slammed into her. He could feel her vibrating moan against his lips. Pulling out until only his head was in, he slammed back in. She arched her back pleased at his movement.

"Tell me Ino," he whispered huskily in his ears and she panted out excitedly, "… do you want me to go deeper?"

She moaned as he repeated his movements.

"Yes," she clutched his shoulders, "… I want you deeper Kakashi."

He smiled against her cheek as he replied, "… as you wish my Queen."

He slammed all the way into her and she gasped aloud. He repeated his movement by moving almost all the way out before slamming deep into her. This time, however, as he pushed all the way in, the blonde beneath him moved her hips in circular motion causing his mind to go crazy. He pulled back and felt her repeated action.

"Tell me Kakashi," she spoke sensually as she nibbled against his earlobe, "… do you want me to go faster?"

She continued her circular motion, but she was pushing her hips against his. It was phenomenal.

"Yes," he panted against her ear, "… faster Ino."

"As you wish my King," she grinned against his cheek.

And so their magic continued. Their world made once more.

He went deeper, she went faster. Soon enough, it became a blur whether they did what they were told or if they switched roles. It didn't matter because the buildup of their pleasure was reaching its boiling point and soon they were going to explode into a million colors.

"Ka…" she panted out quickly as her bed rocked by their sexual force.

"Ino," he huffed as his hands moved underneath her thighs and pushed forward giving him a new area to hit.

"Ah!" she screamed out as her arms left him to grip the sheets below her.

He was pounding into her and she loved every single minute of it. Drool was slipping down the corners of her lips, but she didn't care. She was feeling so perfectly good at the moment and it was thanks to the silver haired male above her. In and out he went; up and around her breasts moved. She came screaming out his name as her back arched pushing her breasts forward. He continued his movement and she felt like she couldn't breathe, but she was feeling so much bliss all at once.

"So…" she panted, "… good," she squeezed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt his penis inside her thicken, "… ah… Kashi…"

She rolled her hips and he felt his grip tighten around the bottom of her thigh.

"Ino," he panted out closing his eyes as he pounded her even faster, harder, deeper.

He finally came inside her as she climaxed a second time.

They stayed where they were trying to get their breathing straight. His glazed eyes looked over to hers and he smiled.

"I love you," she breathed out happily as her own lust-filled eyes looked over to his, "… I fuckin' love you."

"When you curse," he chuckled gently, "… you really mean what you say," he leaned over as they were still connected, "… I love you too," he kissed her lips.

"Hm," she hummed biting his lips softly, "… if that's so," she pushed her hips into his once more to get a hitch of breath from him, "… then I want to fuck you so fuckin' bad because I fuckin' love you."

"Now, now Ino," he bit her cheek, "… too much makes you less attractive than you already are."

She giggled and pushed her chest closer into his as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry my King," she gave her puppy eyes, "… I will do whatever you wish for your forgiveness."

He laughed kissing her lips.

Oh Kami, she loves him.

There are thorns in her; hidden in her skin, in her hair, in her face, in her mind. Yet these thorns are slowly fading, being removed ever so gently by hands that love her.

Hands that gives her hope.

Hands that gives her strength.

Hands that would replace her own hands if needed.

Hands that belong to him.

His hands.

His love.

Yes, she definitely loves him. She doesn't think she ever could not.

He was her King. She was his Queen.

Together they rule the world built by just them; built by their love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I love their interaction with one another either during their love making or not. In my head, they are perfect.

love,

kiwi4me

**Thanks to:**

**Kyuu-Chan11** and** Llanca **for your reviews! Appreciate it much!


	6. My Happy

**Kisses of My Secrets **

_Chapter Summary: He found himself yearning for her and the more he thought about having her underneath him, withering out in sheer pleasure, the more he wanted her._

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi," came the voice of Iruka, "… you've been different lately."

"Have I?" the silver haired male looked at his friend curiously.

"You're more…" he paused eyeing his friend, "… happy. You're happier."

Kakashi scratched the side of his head before shrugging with a smile.

"I do feel better lately," he commented, "… you're the first to tell me that."

"I am glad you are better," Iruka admitted, "… I am glad you are happy."

"Thank you," Kakashi found himself glad to have a friend like the man before him.

"He's happy because he's probably banging some hot chick," came the voice of Genma, "… isn't that right Kakashi?" his arm wrapped around Kakashi's shoulder.

"Possibly," he replied to the statement and Genma removed his arm laughing as Iruka blushed slightly.

"Who's the woman Kakashi?" Genma pried, "… do we know her?"

"Why do you want to know?" he placed his hands in his pocket absentmindedly.

"So I don't go hitting on your woman," Genma looked at him with confusion, "… I love me some hot chick, but I would not want to end up with someone who already has someone on the side."

He didn't reply for a few moments unsure of how to place it.

"Well," Kakashi started, "… she's definitely beautiful."

"So you fucked her more than once," Genma smirked.

"I feel like I should leave," Iruka spoke up uncomfortable with the topic.

"Stay," Genma turned to the ponytailed male before facing the silver haired one, "… go on."

"She has eyes that could cause any man to fall," he smiled remembering her, "… and a body that is as tantalizing as her lips."

"Damn," Genma breathed out, "… she sounds so…"

"Iruka sesnei!" came a voice all three of them knew, especially the silver haired male who smiled.

"Ino," Iruka greeted with a smile.

"Hi Genma, Kakashi," Ino smiled to the two of them before facing Iruka again, "… Iruka sensei, I was wondering if you would be okay joining me and the others at the restaurant."

"Others?" Iruka questioned.

"Yeah," she tucked her bang behind her ear, "… Naruto included," she smiled, "… so…?"

"Well," Iruka smiled, "… sure."

"All right!" she threw a punch to the sky before wrapping her arm around the academy teacher's arm, "… come on Iruka sensei! Everyone is waiting!" she turned to the other two, "… bye Genma. Bye Kakashi."

The two watched the blonde and the teacher walk off.

"She grew up well," Genma pointed out eyeing the blonde female.

Kakashi smiled and inwardly laughed.

_She has and she's mine,_ his eyes softened watching her before he turned and headed off on his own way.

-o-o-

The dinner was to thank Iruka for never giving up on any one of them. He was, _is_, a great teacher.

Throughout the meal however, she continued to feel guilt creeping into her body evaporating into her blood. Shikamaru was avoiding her way and Chouji managed a few smiles her way before ignoring her the rest of the hours they were there. It was weird and she didn't like it. The three of them were supposed to always be friends, it was fate. She fought back the sadness; she fought back the hurt as she laughed, teased, and joked with everyone else.

But her eyes kept going to them.

"Hey Iruka sensei," came the voice of Kiba, "… who did you think was the best team?"

Ino didn't bother the teacher's explanation of what a team means, all she could think about was how she was going to patch this mess up. They couldn't stay mad at her forever, could they? They went through so many missions, wars, life together that it was almost unbearable to think of moving on alone.

_Kakashi_, she found herself reminding her.

She smiled at the thought of him.

She wasn't alone. He was with her.

"That is why I believe Team 10 was the best," Iruka explained.

"What?" Naruto frowned, "… my team was awesome! Even with that Teme!"

"Hell no!" Kiba cried out, "… My team was the best!"

Ino blinked and blinked in the information before she laughed.

The arguing ceased and they were all looking at her.

"Thank you Iruka sensei," Ino smiled brightly at the teacher, "… I know every one of us here are strong individually and our generation of teams were probably the best Konoha ever had," she grinned, "… but Team 10 will remain the best team."

There were a few protests, but it didn't faze her.

"The Nara, Akimichi, and the Yamanaka clans are made to work well together," she paused and looked over to the two males she had grown up to love, "… we are the best, I will never forget that," she then looked at Iruka and kept her smile on, "… so I agree. Team 10 is the best," she paused before her smile went down to a smirk, "… does anyone object?"

She saw Naruto opened his mouth, but the dagger she sent with her eyes shut him up.

No one spoke up.

"Well," Ino sounded pleased, "… who did you see with the most potential Iruka sensei?"

And then the conversation carried on and she felt a little bit better. She glanced over at Shikamaru and Chouji to see Chouji smiling pleased at her and Shikamaru giving a curt nod. It was better than nothing, so she smiled back before listening to what was being said.

-o-o-

His silver hair was the only thing being shown in the mist with a blonde beside him.

"You are such a pervert," the blonde mumbled as he peeked over the rock.

"You're the one who's looking," the silver haired male reminded as he continued his crouch.

"I learn from you and…" the blonde paused.

"I know," Kakashi spoke up before the blonde could recover.

He knew it was a sore spot because of the bond between his former student and the older male. He looked over to Naruto who was starting to get a bit too happy seeing the girls walking toward the spring. Kakashi shook his head with a smile as both he and Naruto glanced at the females from where they were.

Soon the females were in the hot spring with only a towel wrapped around their bodies; some even were so bold as to remove the towel.

Kakashi smiled. He was used to this.

He would spy on females and read his perverted books satisfying the label he was carrying. He had spied before, he wasn't denying it. He just didn't need to anymore, not when he already had the best, the most beautiful female waiting for his arms. His eyes were still on the group of girls, but his mind was thinking about his blonde beauty and what she was doing.

He misses her already.

It has been a few days since he had seen her and a week since they made love.

He found himself yearning for her and the more he thought about having her underneath him, withering out in sheer pleasure, the more he wanted her. His body was reacting to his images of her naked body, her pleasured screams, and her tantalizing lips. He gritted his teeth. He was hard.

A snicker shook him out of his memories.

Naruto was trying hard, he could tell, not to burst out in a fit of giddiness from seeing naked girls. Kakashi found himself wanting to laugh at the boy, but this was the time or place to do such a thing. He glanced back at the group of girls to see one stand up. Her body was naked and they had the perfect view of her breasts and pussy. Naruto wasn't used to seeing a reveal right in front of him and gasped aloud.

Kakashi pursed his lips. This wasn't good.

"Did you hear that?!" one of the girls cried out hugging her towel closer to her.

_Oh shit!_ Naruto thought looking over to Kakashi.

"You're on your own," Kakashi whispered before puffing out of there leaving a stunned Naruto.

"Who's there?!" another female called out and Naruto took to his legs and bolted out of there.

-o-o-

She was walking over to the flower shop when there was a tug on her arm and before she knew it, she was on the roof. Looking over to the person who momentarily kidnapped her, she found herself relaxing. They were not necessarily out in the open, but they were shaded by the wall where there was a stair well hidden inside.

She was going to say something, but his lips met hers. Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss as he pressed her against the wall. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as his hands grabbed her hips as they rubbed each other.

"Kakashi," she breathed out as he went for her neck, "… you sure are in a hurry," she giggled as he gripped her hips tighter.

"I was spying on women at the hot spring," he murmured as his hands unzipped his pant, "… all I could think about was you."

He felt the laugh vibrating through her chest.

"Well then my love," she whispered in his ears, "… what are you going to do about it?"

He chuckled and smashed his lips into hers again.

He was going to take her right here, right now.

Who cares if someone sees them?

Who cares if someone hears them?

Who cares?

Right now, they didn't; they shouldn't.

Right now, it was just them.

This is them; together creating a world only they knew.

This is them.

This is their happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah, happiness; such a hard thing to find these days, but when you're with the person you truly love, it's there.

Another thing to mention would be that this story was intended to be six chapters, but… I think it'll be more now :) I don't know how much more, but I hope you are all enjoying this read. Next chapter will have lemon to make up for the lack of it here :)

Love, kiwi4me

**Yay to my Reviewers :D!**

**Llanca-** Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it :) I know there isn't much lemon here, but that's okay right? hahaa Thanks again and I am glad to have you as a fan! :D

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** Thank you so much! Appreciate your review :)

**AmisaRusso-** Thanks for the review! I appreciate it and I also love Kakashi and Ino! :)


	7. Togetherness

**Kisses of My Secrets**

_Chapter Summary: He shivered and couldn't fight his desire as he quickly pushed her down._

* * *

She was staring right at him and he was unnerved. How the hell does she look so serious? He paused at that question and remembered where he was. Narrowing his eyes at her, he snorted before looking away.

"Give us the information," her voice was steel lead to his ears and he fought the urge not to cringe.

"No," he gave himself props for sounding even though he felt like he was going to die under her gaze.

It was quiet for a moment and he was surprised, but his surprised lasted only a second before he felt a searing pain in his shoulder near his collarbone. He let out a scream, but his face was forced to look at her once more.

"I will continue until you give," she spoke coldly to him.

"Do what you want bitch!" he barked out.

She smiled and it made his insides crawl and his hair stand up. He figured if they weren't in this room and she wasn't interrogating him, he would think she was beautiful with her platinum blonde hair and soft teal eyes. But they were in this room, he was her enemy and she was going to kill him. She was no goddess, she was death.

_-o-Two hours later-o-_

It took him a lot longer to talk than she had expected, but she wasn't complaining. Work took most of her though process and it was a good thing for her. She misses her lover. She sighed as she walked out of the T&I department. She needed a bath, a nice long hot one. She was a few feet away from where she came out of, before her name was called. Looking toward the voice, she smiled and waved them over.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji," she smiled to them.

"Did you get back from a mission?" Chouji asked confused.

"No," Ino shook her head and thumbed back, "… just got done interrogating."

"Oh," he said before it was a quiet walk to her place.

She glanced over at them and wondered why they weren't talking. She already knew something was up. They always came to her when there was a problem or she did something wrong. Her lips curved downward slightly before she greeted a few people who said their hellos.

"Coming in?" Ino questioned as she stood in front of her door.

Opening it, she waved them inside. Once the two male walked in, she closed the door and headed to the kitchen to grab them a drink. Bringing it to them, she sat down and stared at them as they stared at her.

"What?" she sounded irritated.

"You're dirty," Shikamaru spoke up.

"And?" her temple was throbbing and she forced herself to calm down.

"You never wanted your couches to be dirty," Chouji reminded her.

She blinked and blinked before she stood up quickly stumbling over to her bathroom. Shouting at them that she was going to take a quick shower and she quickly entered the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes passed, she walked out of the shower. Her hair was dripping wet and her body was wrapped in a towel. Entering her bedroom, she noticed the genius sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" she questioned angrily.

He looked at her and she saw something like regret or guilt pass. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Where's Chouji?" Ino questioned as he inched closer.

"He left," he replied.

"What?" Ino frowned, "… was I too long?!"

"He was here for support," Shikamaru stood in front of the blonde.

"Support?" Ino gave him a curious glance.

Shikamaru grabbed her arm gently to see the dark red-purplish mark he had made. Ino sighed, now knowing what was wrong with her lazy friend.

"Hey," he looked at her, "… don't worry about it, I'm fine," she explained.

"I hurt you," it was a soft whisper and Ino's eyes softened.

"I hurt you too," she had a sad smile on.

"Why didn't you get it healed?" he questioned her as he continued to avoid her eyes by glaring at the mark he made.

"To remind me," she said softly and his eyes caught hers, "… what I did was wrong."

His eyes widened and there was a tug on his lips. She fought the urge to grab him into a hug. This was Shikamaru: smart, lazy, handsome, strong, broken, angry, and brotherly Shikamaru. She watched him bent down leaving a chaste kiss on her wound before kissing her cheek. When he pulled back, he kissed her forehead before heading to the door. She couldn't help smiling.

She loves him. He was, _is,_ her brother.

-o-o-

Before she knew it, Anbu came and told her she had a mission.

Ino felt a thousand times happier.

She said her goodbyes and walked out of the flower shop and headed over to the tower.

She was so excited she wanted to tell her lover, but she had to see the Hokage first. Not wanting to seem too excited, she calmed herself down and walked into the building with smiles and nods.

-o-o-

He stood beside the Hokage staring at the new mission she was going to give out. She looked pretty much tired and he wondered if she was just sending out whatever to whomever to get the job done. His train of thoughts stopped when he felt her chakra.

"Come in," the Hokage called out pausing in her work.

"You request me Tsunade sama?" she questioned sitting on the chair.

She glanced at him and nodded offering a smile as he did the same.

"Hai," the older woman rubbed her head, "… I would rather have you here working in the hospital due to the large amount of patients," she handed her the folder, "… but this mission requires your skills," she waited for the younger blonde to look at her, "… you will have to infiltrate the mind of Yusuke Ouzou."

Ino nodded.

"He should be easy to find and take out, but it would do no good if he doesn't talk," Tsunade explained, "… he is very tightlipped about everything and this is why you need to befriend him and get into his head. If that is unsuccessful, do whatever you need to in order to get the information needed. Leave him dead," Tsunade stressed, "… he may be tightlipped but the people he knows may use it to get back to us. Understood?"

"Hai Tsunade sama," Ino nodded.

"Good," she sighed and leaned back, "… now I should've already figured someone to go along with you in case things go wrong," Tsunade spoke aloud, "… I need a drink," she mumbled.

"I'll go," Kakashi spoke up with a shrug, "… I've been in the village too long anyways."

Tsunade looked at him before shrugging herself.

"Sure, this way the two weeks I give you will be shorten," she glanced at the male, "… just because I let you go on a mission longer than three days does not mean a vacation," she looked to Ino who frowned a little, "… because of him you're work needs to be done at a shorter amount of time."

"I wouldn't jeopardize Ino's mission Tsunade sama," Kakashi stated.

"It's precautionary," Tsunade smirked, "… alright. I expect you two to leave before noon."

"Thank you Tsunade sama," Ino bowed and turned to leave.

-o-o-

Heavy breathing and panting filled up the room as two bodies slipped in and out of one another. Her fingers curled around his hair as her back was pressed to the wall. Her long legs wrapped snugly against his waist as he held her hips up. He pushed in and out in a rhythm only the two of them knew how to play.

"I…" she tried to say before more panting left her mouth.

"Yeah," he found himself saying before his own panting got in the way.

He pushed in her faster as her chest pressed further into him. She clung onto him as she was coming feeling the heat inside of her ready to combust. Biting his shoulder, she came in whimpers and long drawn out moans. He tightened his grip on her thigh before pressing all the way in as he finished his climax.

"An entire week," she sounded licking his ear, "… just the two of us."

"You're excited," he laughed still holding their position.

"Of course," she moved to face him, "… I finally get a mission and…" she kissed his lips, "… and I get to spend an entire week alone with the man I love."

He laughed gently against her lips before she caught them. Kissing deeper, she moaned when he pulled her away from the wall. Carrying her over to his table, he sat her down as they were still connected. He quickly moved to her neck causing her to arch her back.

"Kakashi," she breathed out against his ears.

He shivered and couldn't fight his desire as he quickly pushed her down. She yelped when her head hit the table.

"I'm sorry," he apologized leaning down to kiss her.

"You sure play dirty Kakashi," she spoke in a low seductive voice that caused his erection to twitch inside her, "… I think I like it."

He caught her lips and forced his tongue in her. She moaned against their lips as he explored her. Kakashi moved both his hands down the side of her thigh before lifting her legs. Placing a leg on each shoulder, he pulled her down closer to him as he slammed into her. Ino pulled away from his lips to let out a loud moan. Kakashi breathed heavily as he concentrated on moving faster and faster inside her.

Ino was in awe. They haven't done this position before and it was making her dizzy. Her arms bent as her hands landed on her moving breasts as he controlled the rhythm and speed. It was amazing. He was amazing. She could feel the tightening in her belly as her pussy began to twitch.

"Ah," she panted out, "… Kashi!"

"Come Ino," he managed to grit out as he felt himself tighten inside her.

Moving even faster, he soon came in a loud groan and heaving breathing.

"Amazing," she breathed out as her arms flailed out, "… we've never tried that before, have we?"

"No," he sighed as he removed her legs from her shoulder, "… just saw it and thought we should try it," he leaned down pecking her lips before inhaling her scent against the crook of her neck.

"Where'd you see it?" Ino said breathlessly as she pulled him closer to her.

"Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 3," Kakashi replied and Ino laughed.

"Oh really?" Ino kissed his cheek and nibbled the curve of his ear, "… then maybe we should try every position on our mission," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her lips once more knowing tomorrow they would not have to hide behind their façade.

He would be Kakashi, the man she loves.

She would be Ino, the woman he loves.

Even if it was for a moment, together they will be free.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Friendship is such an important thing. Also, I am thinking a few more chapters are all that is left. Excited? :)

Love, kiwi4me


	8. My Reasons

**Kisses of My Secrets**

_Chapter Summary: If his lips could erase all the pain in her, he would kiss her until he dies in order for her to feel happiness because he loves her. He loves her._

* * *

They both met separately at the gate. Kakashi was there last with his book in hand, while Ino waited five minutes before they were to head off. She sent him a frown and a glare as he just shrugged and walked off out of the gate. She said her goodbyes to the guard duties as she caught up to the silver haired male.

"Kakashi," she grabbed his hands in hers once they both knew they were out of anyone's sight.

He looked at her to see her smiling up at him in that loving way and he found he wanted to kiss her all over again.

"I need to confess something to you," though she had that beautiful you'll-do-anything-for-me smile, he felt a wrench in his stomach.

"I love you so much," she confessed and laughed seeing the relief pass his face.

"I already know you love me," Kakashi laughed stopping their walk.

"No," she shook her head as she leaned her back against a tree, "… I don't think you do."

"Are you telling me I don't know you?" he smiled at her playfully as he tugged his mask down slightly revealing his other eye.

"Yup," she grinned as he leaned his head closer to hers.

"Maybe I should get reacquainted?" he chuckled.

"Please do," she breathed out wrapping her arm around his neck.

He watched the way her lips part slightly and her eyes showed him a world of sky and ocean and meadows of endless possibilities. Pulling his mask all the way down, he kissed her. Hands on her face rolled down over her breast before rolling up underneath her thin civilian shirt. He pulled the shirt over along with her bra to reveal her breasts. He quickly captured a breast in his mouth and sucked it. She found this aggressive side of his very attractive as she let out a moan. One hand continued to knead the other breast as his free hand rolled down to rub her pussy.

"Kakashi," she breathed out with a moan, "… so good."

He was lost in her breasts that he didn't notice her hands left his neck to travel down to his legs where her fingers glided across his penis. He bit her breast holding back a groan as she rubbed faster.

"Ino," he managed to say.

"You're hard," she pushed him off her, "… take me my love."

She pulled down her underwear leaving the skirt on. He pulled down his pant and drawers to reveal his erection. He was going to push into her, but she shook her head and kissed his lips.

"Kakashi," she looked at him pleadingly though her smile tells him otherwise, "… please let me fuck you."

He laughed softly at her antics as they switched place. He figured he should sit and in doing so, she straddled him. Kissing him once more, she grabbed his penis and eased her way down. Letting out a moan, she went back up.

"Ino," he sounded against her ears before she pulled away to position herself better.

"Mm," she sounded with a smile as she went up and down, "… you feel so good Kakashi."

He gripped her thigh feeling the pleasure of what she was doing. He watched her breasts move up and down from her movement and the way her eyes were closed from the feeling she was creating. He felt her go faster as she panted harder. He, himself, was going out of his mind as she rode him. Her hands gripped his shoulder as she let out a whimper. He pushed up into her to have her moan pleased. She soon moved her hips in circular motion gaining a new wave of pleasure.

"Ino," he sounded out as he arched his back and grip her thighs.

"Come," she managed to say as she went faster ignoring her surroundings.

Up and down, up and down and they came spilling into one another. She moved up and down for a few more thrust before she slowed to a stop and kissed his lips.

"We are out in the open," Kakashi reminded her as he kissed her again.

"I know," she breathed nuzzling against him, "… why didn't you grab my breasts?"

"I wanted to," he kissed her lips, "… but you were too damn good. My hands couldn't do anything else but hold on."

She laughed and it was a sweet sound to his ears. She bent down to kiss him again.

"I want to announce us," she admitted, "… when we return. You and I will tell everyone about us."

"Are you sure?" he questioned unsure if the decision is the right one.

"You… don't?" she didn't dare face him for she just might cry if he denied her.

"I do," he touched her face and kissed her, "… I love you too much Ino."

"Good," she giggled placing another kiss, "… I can't wait Kakashi. I can't wait to be able to kiss you in public, hold your hand, touch you –"

"Naughty, naughty," he shook his head and laughed as she removed herself from him.

"I don't mean that!" she tried to sound mad, but it came out as a laugh.

"Oh so you don't want to touch me?" he questioned pulling up his pants as she fixed her underwear.

"I do," she laughed and paused sending an intense stare at him, "… all the time."

He was a bit shock from such seriousness in her features, but as soon as the shock came appreciation covered it.

"You're not the only one," he touched her arm and leaned in kissing her lips again.

"I'm glad," she sighed, "… or else it would be rape."

"I probably wouldn't cry out rape though," Kakashi admitted.

"Really?" she was curious as they grab their things and continued down their path hand in hand.

"I would brag," he looked to her and smiled.

"Brag about getting raped?!" she was confused.

"Brag about having sex with someone beautiful," his smile didn't waver and she found herself blushing prettily at him.

"Thank you," she thanked shyly.

"You're very welcome," he whispered against her ears.

She looked to him and couldn't help smiling.

"Ino," his voice became softer than she remember a minute ago.

"Hm?" she looked at him confused of his tone.

"Why didn't we tell others before," he didn't dare look into those eyes as they continued their stroll.

"Honestly?" she said unsure herself, "… I don't know."

"I thought it was because of my age," he replied softly and Ino squeezed his hand.

"I think that was part of it," she caught the hurt pass through his eyes when he looked at her, "… I think another part was because of me."

She looked away from him and faced forward as she leaned against his arm. Placing her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes letting him lead her.

"Because of the way I dress and act, people think I fuck every guy I can get," she smiled a little, "… you know the truth to that, don't you?" she felt his hand squeeze hers for comfort.

_She was closing up the flower shop late that day. She just wanted to finish cutting the new arrivals and made sure everything was good to go the next day. Before she knew it, the time was almost midnight. Quickly locking up the shop, she headed over to her apartment. It wasn't close, but it wasn't too far either. She should get there in less than twenty minute if she walked; ten if she speed-walk. As she was nearing her apartment, she could hear moans and groans coming from a few houses down. Rolling her eyes at whoever was having sex in the middle of the night, not to mention with their window opened, she continued her walk._

"_Ino," a male voice spoke up and she jumped slightly from the noise._

_She quickly turned to see no one there. She immediately widened her eyes and turned back to be blinded by the darkness. She cursed at the night sky for not lending her light to see who it was before her. Her kunoichi senses came in and she recognized his chakra._

"_Kakashi?" she questioned, "… what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing as of important," he replied and Ino frowned._

"_Nothing huh?" Ino place a hand on her hip, "… I'm sure you were –" before she could finish, a loud pleasured scream caught her ears._

"_Oh my…" she murmured annoyed walking past the male before her to her apartment, "… I'm heading home."_

_She didn't get a reply; she didn't expect to. So when she found the silver haired male in her room, it took everything in her not to scream._

"_What are you doing here?" she questioned._

"_Were you not the one who told me," Kakashi leaned against the wall, "… if I needed anything, to come to you?"_

_Ino frowned and sighed._

"_Did something happen, Kakashi?" she questioned as concern wrapped around her brain._

_He didn't reply back to her and she just watched him._

"_Mind if I sleep here," he finally said._

"_Go for it," Ino replied, "… you're always welcome here, okay Kakashi?" she was worried._

_The last time he came to her for comfort was when he returned from a mission that made his insides hurt and his eyes to bleed._

"_Thank you," he replied taking off his vest and shoes._

"_Mm hm," Ino offered a smile as she grabbed her night gown and walked into the bathroom. Changing out of her clothes, she reentered her bedroom with the thin gown falling to her knees. She went ahead and slipped under the covers noting his eyes were watching her._

"_You sure there is nothing wrong?" she questioned again as he let out a sigh closing his eyes._

"_I need a drink," he spoke up after a brief pause._

"_No, you don't," Ino shook her head analyzing him, "… I told you I'd do anything to help you," she reminded him, "… have you been spying on women again?"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore," Kakashi spoke up glancing at her with both his eyes, "… nothing will change."_

"_Change can be a slow process," Ino reminded him, "… we all change."_

"_I see," he said softly and left it at that._

"_Let's sleep, okay?" she slipped further down into her covers until her head hit her pillow. He did the same._

_She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. She was stirred awake when she felt a hand caressing her face before it moved down her chest, waist, hips, and thighs. She let out a soft moan when said hand squeezed her mound gently. Her eyes fluttered open to see her guest watching her closely._

"_Kakashi," she said his name in a deep sleepy tone and she felt the squeeze on her breast again._

_Her hand touched his, but her eyes never left his._

"_You want me Kakashi?" she questioned softly._

"_You're young Ino," he said those words gently, "… I don't think this is a good idea."_

_She laughed._

"_Yet you were feeling me up Kakashi," she grinned up at him._

"_That is true," he pulled his mask all the way down to reveal his entire face to her._

_She gasped a little before she leaned up taking his face in her hands. She trailed her fingers down his temple to his cheeks and down his jawline._

"_You're handsome Kakashi," she smiled lovingly at him, "… I don't know why you don't show your entire face."_

"_I did not want people to care about my looks. I want them to care about my skills," he spoke up enjoying the feel of her tender fingers blazing his insides._

"_Hm," she smiled removing her fingers as she sat up, "… your looks are a part of the skill set Kakashi. Did you forget that?"_

"_I must have," he smiled at her and she blushed prettily._

"_Glad to remind you," she laughed lying back down on her side with a flop as she faced him._

_This movement caused his eyes to see the bounce of her beautiful assets before his eyes caught her gown riling up above the hips._

"_I should thank you then," he touched her bare thigh moving up over her waist carrying the fabric with him._

_She shivered under his touch and knew this would be taboo but she couldn't deny it. She was immensely attracted to the silver haired male as much as he was attracted to her._

_He leaned over causing Ino to lie face up as he positioned himself in between her legs. Continuing rolling up her hips, he had pulled the gown up to bunch below her breasts. Both hands grabbed a mound and massaged it. Ino let out a soft moan._

"_You're not wearing anything underneath," he smiled feeling her nipples begin to harden under his touch._

"_It's because I knew you were here," her sarcastic side came out as she laughed._

_Her laugher was cut short when his lips touched hers. It was soft and gentle, but the second their lips parted, it connected again. This time, however, it was fire burning hot. He was currently rubbing himself against her and she arched her chest into him. Whimpering out a moan, she pulled away from his lips to pant out loud._

"_I… I can feel you Kakashi," she breathed out with her eyes closed as her own hips rubbed into him._

_He didn't reply as his lips and tongue found her neck. She gasped when he found her sensitive spot and nibbled on it a few times. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders loving the feel he was giving her._

"_Ino," he whispered against her ears and she nodded a yes._

_He pulled back as Ino released her hold on him. He pulled out his erection and rubbed her folds. She let out a drawn out moan as he continued to slowly enter her. When his head was in, he slowly pushed his shaft inside. He felt her hips buckle and she screamed when he broke into her. _

"_You're a virgin?" he questioned unsure if he should pull out or not._

"_Yes," she said a little teary eyed and pained, "… it's okay Kakashi," she relaxed as he pushed further in, "… I am happy you are my first."_

_He smiled down at her and kissed her when he went further in. Pulling out and pushing in, he soon felt her body responding to him._

"_You feel…" Ino breathed out breathlessly, "… so good Kakashi."_

"_As do you Ino," Kakashi manage to say as he continued his movement._

_He soon went faster and his ears were filled with pleasured scream from the young woman below him. He loved that sound of hers; it fueled him into wanting her even more. Lost in her voice, he gripped her hips and pounded into her faster and faster. She was so lost she forgot how to breathe as drools were slipping past her lips. She's never felt this good before and she found herself in bliss. Soon, her pussy was twitching and her breasts were hardening. Her stomach felt like there was a bomb inside ready to explode. Her voice was lost and all she could do was gripped the sheets for dear life._

"_Kakashi! I –" she didn't finish as she felt herself release all over him as she whimpered and twitch beneath him._

_He continued and she was lost in bliss. Her eyes were rolling back in pleasure as her tongue hung out. She could feel his penis hardening even more inside her and her breasts felt like rocks on her chest. She could tell he was coming from his panting and he wanted her to come inside her. She wanted to feel him more. _

"_Inside," she managed to get out before her own pants got in the way._

_His thumb touched her clitoris in which it twitched. She felt her breath hitch as he rubbed it causing a new wave of sensation to overload her. She found herself in another state of explosion as she moved her hips faster into him._

"_Ka… kashi!" she screamed out as she came once more, but this time she felt him come as well._

_He kept still for a moment before pulling out. He could tell she was trying to catch her breath as she laid there panting. He touched her face to have her eyes look to his._

"_Thank you Ino," he whispered as he watched her sleep._

"Are you daydreaming on me Kakashi?" Ino questioned with a sly smile.

"Your first time was a wonderful moment for us," he replied kissing her lips.

"It was," she stared at him a bit longer before she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I worked so hard to be better," she opened her eyes looking at the ground, "… better than that weak Uchiha chasing girl, better than the girl who thought only about looks and boys, better than the girl who couldn't save her sensei," she nuzzled against his arm.

He removed his hand from hers to wrap around her waist as they continued walking. She leaned closer into him.

"I wasn't good enough. Sakura beat me in so many things. I was once her role model, but now it seems like she was mine and it infuriates me," she sighed, "… I hate being second best."

She paused for a moment taking in the comfort of his scent, his arm, him.

"It was funny when I hit rock bottom," she let out a pained laugh, "… I never lost so much confidence and it scared me to death, but I couldn't find it in myself to give up," she admitted.

"You're a fighter," he looked at her to see her looking up at him, "… everyone sees it."

"Hm," she smiled openly at him, "… not too long until our worlds crashed into one another huh?"

"It was during the time of your turmoil?" he questioned a little confused.

"Yeah," she looked away to watch before her.

"But you were so much like yourself," he murmured a bit annoyed for not seeing through her.

"You didn't know me then," she stated softly, "… and I'm glad you do now."

"Hm," he frowned a little pulling her in closer as if the world would hurt her.

"I thought you were just another perverted sensei," she admitted, "… trying to get what you can with your ranks and your skills. When you asked me why I was holding onto the rose so close to my chest, you thought I lost someone or I was asked by a boy. At the moment I was afraid you would see through me, but you didn't. Somehow I was disappointed and relieved all at once. Disappointed that no one, not even a skilled ninja could see how desperately broken I was. Relieved to not have to explain myself and have you feel pity for me. I lied when I told you it was the only rose left so I wanted it. You, like everyone else, saw it as my selfishness. Something Yamanaka Ino would do. I hated it. Hated the labels people placed on me after all these years, but I couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard I tried. People will just say I'm in a mood or I'm just not myself, so I gave up. Gave up trying to change everyone's mind that I am something more than what they think of me."

She paused feeling like she had already spoken too much.

"I'm sorry," he apologized against the crook of her neck.

"I know. I'm glad you see the real me now as I have seen the real you," she smiled and turned her head to kiss his lips before facing forward.

He pulled away from her and kissed her lips hoping to drown out the pain she was feeling, hoping to erase the past, hoping to divert the hurt somewhere else.

"I love you so much," he grabbed the sides of her face, "… don't forget that."

"I know," she looked at him so lovingly, "… I love you so much that it scares me," she watched him, "… but what I was deathly afraid of was losing you," she leaned to kiss his lips again, "… I felt that if we told people we are together, they would tell you what they've heard, what people are saying about me and all the falsehood. I was afraid you'd believe them and leave my heart breaking."

He kissed her again and again and again. He kissed her all over her face. If his lips could erase all the pain in her, he would kiss her until he dies in order for her to feel happiness because he loves her. He loves her. He loves her.

"Kakashi," she giggled out stopping his lips, "… I'm still afraid, but," she kissed his lips, "… but I'm ready to risk it all."

He found himself smiling as he kissed her on the lips over and over and over again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I find these two so damn beautiful. They would make beautiful offspring! :o!

ALSO! I have a poll up on my profile so please take the time to vote on the next leading person with our beautiful blonde :)

love, kiwi4me

**Big Thanks to _Llanca_ and_ immaacutie_ for reviewing :D**


	9. Our Existence

**Kisses of My Secrets**

_Chapter Summary: Like the magnificent carvings on the woods, they were another addition to the beauty in the room._

* * *

They arrived on the third day to their destination. Finding a nice hotel, they booked a one bedroom suite in which they enjoyed thoroughly.

"Look at this place," she said in awe, "… the wood work is incredible."

He watched her marvel at the wood framing along the wall. She then found her way to the large bed in the center of the room. Before even touching the bed, she stared intently at the designs on the bed frame. He found himself loving her even more. She wasn't what others see. She was intelligent and so god damn beautiful. It's too bad no one sees her like he does. Then again, he wouldn't want them too. They would fall in love with her like he had.

She climbed on the bed in all fours to observe the headboard. Running her fingers along the wavy lines, she smiled at the handiwork.

"You stay in that pose any longer and I just might have to take you now," his voice caught her out of her reverie.

She glanced behind him to see him staring at her. She smiled as she sat back on her knees. She began stripping in front of him and he made sure to lock the door.

"Come over here handsome," she slipped out of her clothing so fast he quickly got out of his.

They were both naked in a room filled with beauty.

"I'm selfish," he confessed as he licked her breast as his hand kneaded the other one.

"Why do you say that?" she questioned enjoying his tongue on her flesh.

"I want you to only want me," he mumbled against her skin as his free hand rubbed her pussy.

"Hm," she hummed out pleased as her mouth parted, "… I do only want you, don't you know that?"

"I do," he whispered as he pushed a finger inside her folds.

She moaned as his fingers continued to pump into her. Adding another finger, he continued sucking her breast as if hoping for her warm lactation.

"Kakashi," she grabbed his head and tug on his hair, "… give me," she panted, "… you… I want you."

He removed his fingers and positioned himself to enter her. Pushing his head into her fold, she smiled for him to continue. As he did, she forced her eyes to watch him by biting her lip so her eyes won't roll back.

"I love you," she reminded him as he leaned down to her, "… I want you to know something else," she kissed him as he rocked into her, "… you're the only person who has ever given me the chance to be me," her breathing was becoming heavy from the movements of his hips, "… so I may want you now," she let out a moan, "… and… and I may want you later," she kissed his ear as she clung onto him, "… but… ah… I will always need you be… cause… ah!" she felt his movement go faster and he kissed her lips.

He couldn't help himself. He wanted to please her so bad and with her saying all those things, he had to make her happy. Moving faster as she clung onto him for dear life, he felt his penis twitching. Grabbing her hips, he banged faster and faster into her as she cried out in sheer pleasure. He could feel her hips running into his and he went faster because of that. His eyes were rolling back from sheer pleasure.

She couldn't breathe. Drool was slipping down the corner of her lips, but damn did she feel so good. She found herself in pleasure as her eyes rolled back. Her pussy was throbbing and she knew she was soon coming as she gripped onto him tighter.

"Ah…" she panted as he breathed deeply against her neck.

Both lost in ecstasy as the sound of their love making surrounded the room.

Both screamed out when their climax was hit. Huffing and panting to get their breathing back, they laid pressed to one another on the bed.

"You're very rude Kakashi," she breathed out as he continued to lie on top of her.

"I couldn't help myself," he chuckled.

"I need you," she whispered running her fingers through his hair, "… because I love you."

"I love you too," he spoke softly against her ears before kissing her lips.

Like the magnificent carvings on the woods, they were another addition to the beauty in the room.

-o-o-

Kakashi was hidden in the trees watching his lover make her way to a middle age man at the side of the street. He already wanted this mission to be over. It wasn't because he wanted to get back to the village so quickly, it was more of the fact that the blonde beauty would stop pretending to like eyes on her.

-o-o-

Ino walked down the street in a thin summer dress that accentuated her long legs. Her hair, long and beautiful, cascaded down her back. Holding her purse loosely in her hand, she took smooth strides. She could feel his eyes on her and she felt herself flushing from the thought of what he was thinking. She sometimes hated the effect he had on her, but damn did she feel needed all at once.

"Excuse me," she spoke in the kind sweet tone he loves.

"Hello miss," the man had a goatee and dark midnight hair.

"I was wondering if you could point me to where the tea shop is," Ino smiled that pretty smile and he found himself jealous of the dark haired man.

"Of course," the goatee male grinned at her, "… you go down past the cake shop and turn at the first right. Then the tea shop should be on your right."

"Oh really? Thank you," she bowed lightly to him and walked off.

-o-o-

Kakashi didn't like having to watch Ino play such an innocent role. He didn't like the fact she had to purposely sway her hips and press her breasts together. He didn't like the wandering eyes of others around her. He definitely didn't like when they touch her.

-o-o-

"I'm sorry, but I'm only here for tea," Ino said innocently hoping the male would release his hold on her arm.

"How about I sit with you then?" he sat on the chair opposite of her and she blinked out a nod.

"Are you new here?" he started his questioning and Ino wanted to punch him in the face to shut him up, but he might know something.

"Yes," she smiled, "… are you a local?"

"Is it obvious?" he laughed and Ino had to admit his laugh was cute, "… so you staying at the Inn a few blocks away?"

"Why do you ask that?" Ino questioned innocently.

"All the travelers go there," the male explained, "… we are a tourist town."

"I see," Ino sent him a smile and begin drinking her tea.

"Have you checked in?" he questioned aiming his green eyes at her.

"Not yet, but after I will," she wondered if their target is there.

"I'll walk with you," he grinned and she found he was much like a certain blonde she came to care about.

-o-o-

Kakashi was watching them like a hawk. He wanted to rip that man apart, but he wasn't the target. The boy can't seem to keep his hands to himself. He could tell Ino was getting frustrated with the boy, but she couldn't really shoo him away. If she was keeping him around, the boy probably knows something. The silver haired male frowned a little. He couldn't wait for this to be over.

-o-o-

"Hello and welcome to the Shibi Inn," the female greeted, "… how may I help you today?"

"Book a room for this gorgeous lady," the male had his arm wrapped around her waist.

She fought the urge to smack him, but she shut that idea down. Scratch the thought that this boy reminded her of Naruto, he was more like Kiba but worse.

"Alright then," the lady gave her the price of the room and Ino paid for two nights, "… here are your keys. Have a wonderful stay."

Ino thanked her and was about to head to her room, but the boy beside her stopped her.

"Thank you for walking me here," she turned to him, "… I'm going to head to my room."

"You mind if I come too?" he sent her a smile that would probably stole her heart before, but someone else beat him to it.

She smiled.

"I have a lot of thinking to do, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"That's alright, maybe I will see you around?" the boy kissed her cheek and walked out of the building.

She looked over at the lady to see her smiling at her. Ino smiled back before heading to her room where she would wash her face, especially her cheek.

-o-o-

She stepped out of the shower and into her room. She grabbed her towel with her and paused in front of the window. The curtain was pulled away and to anyone looking in, she was free for all to see. The trail of water slid down her body and around her curves. She couldn't see where he was, but she knew he was watching her. Smiling at that thought, she began drying herself. Starting at the bottom of her feet and up over her thigh to her breast, she made sure to go extra slow. She went ahead and repeated her movement on the other side of her body.

-o-o-

He wanted to get into her room and make love to her, but that would jeopardize her mission. Maybe it won't, but he didn't want to risk it. He watched her naked form exposed in front of the window and her agonizingly slow movements filled his sexual need for her. He could never get enough of her. She was his drug and no one else's. He watched her walk away for a moment before returning with a bottle of lotion that was provided. He felt his penis twitch.

She was such a damn tease.

-o-o-

When Ino was done dressing, she exited her room to sit in the lobby. She had to make sure the target saw her and she saw him. Flipping through magazines, she pretended like she was interested in pages about boys and clothes. Glancing at the swing of the door, the target arrived.

He saw her and she saw him. That was enough to build on. She smiled at him and shyly returned to her magazine. She heard the lady at the counter speak to him before he walked away and out of the lobby area. Ino thought about following, but that would be a mistake. So leaning back and pretending like an innocent pretty girl, she flipped the page.

-o-o-

He followed her outside and wondered why she wasn't inside. He smiled after a few minutes as she tucked her bang behind her ear. She turned a few more corners before walking into an alley.

"You should know alleys are dangerous for innocent little girls," he whispered against her ears as he pressed her into the cold wall.

"You should know not to underestimate females," she closed her eyes as he trailed kisses down her neck as his fingers glided over her ass.

"That is true," he chuckled pushing her hair away from her exposed back.

She hummed out when he kissed down her upper back before licking up once more. His hands rolled underneath her short dress rubbing her folds. He smiled liking her without anything underneath. She let out a moan and rocked her hips back into him.

"What am I going to do tonight without you?" he murmured replacing his hand with his erection.

She groaned feeling her need to have him in her.

"I guess well both have to please ourselves tonight," she laughed softly with a smile.

"I've done it before, I suppose I can do it again," he said those words in such a seductive voice that Ino whimpered.

"Right now Kakashi," she pushed her hips into him, "… take me. I want to remember you tonight."

He likes this assertive side of hers. He pushed his head into her folds and pushed all the way filling her up. He continued pounding her in long quick strokes as she was pressed even further into the walls of the alley. She had to bite her arm from screaming out in sheer pleasure as he gripped her hips. His eyes were rolling back and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress the immense groan. Faster and faster their hips went. The sound of slurps and slicks were lost in their ears as the only sound they heard was their heavy breathings. A few more thrusts of his penis and her hips, he came shooting into her as she countered with her juice.

"I didn't bring anything to clean myself," she moaned as he pressed his body close to her.

"Is that so?" he pulled out of her.

Grabbing her chin, he turned her head so he could kiss those tantalizing lips. She turned fully deepening the kiss. When he removed his lips, she wanted to take it again but he squatted down in front of her.

"Kakashi…" she breathed out looking down at him.

"I'll clean you up," he smiled up at her and she blushed.

He licked her inner thighs before touching her pelvis. His tongue was like magic to her, gliding so effortlessly in quick gentle motions. Actually, now that she thought about it. He was magical. His fingers were just as bad as his lips. She moaned softly as he sucked her bud before licking her folds once more.

"Stop Kakashi," she breathed heavily.

He paused before standing back up to see what was wrong.

"You continue even longer, I just might juice all over your face," she smiled touching his face.

"I wouldn't mind," he admitted licking his lips.

"Mission first," she reminded him, "… then fun."

"I'm surprised," he chuckled kissing her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know," she mumbled against his lips, "… shouldn't that be your line?"

"It's hard when it's you," he confessed and she kissed him with all the love and passion she possessed.

"Mmhm," she bit her lips a bit frustrated, "… let's finish this mission and go home."

"I can't wait," he whispered against her ears and she found she wanted to fuck him all over again.

-o-o-

He was in his room staring at the wall when there was a knock on his door. He eyed it cautiously before taking silent steps over. Peering into the peep hole, he saw the blonde looking worried and afraid. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were rustled. He narrowed his eyes. Why is that blonde at his door? Shouldn't she get someone more appropriate for the situation like the local police? He was going to ignore her, but she spoke up.

"Please open the door," she begged in that soft sorrowful voice, "… please. I just… I just don't know who else to ask… please help me…"

He figured she was just a little girl. What harm can she do?

With that in mind he opened the door to see a flash of something before he was slammed into the wall. Blinking out in surprised, he saw the blonde lock his door and another figure in the room.

"Yusuke Ouzou," her voice, he remembered was not so cold, "… you have important information that we need. I suggest you tell us what you know."

He narrowed his eyes. He should've known: Ninjas. His mind was his and he was not going to let anyone touch it. He was about to stand, but the pain on his shoulders caused him to look. There, propping out of his shoulders were kunais. He glared at the male in the room knowing fully well he had done the damage. It didn't matter though; no one has ever gotten anything more than curses from him. These two will get nothing more than that too. So tightening his lips and fisting his hands, he sat defiantly with heated stares.

"Let's finish this," the blonde sounded tired, but he didn't care.

Whatever they were planning was not going to work, but as soon as he saw hand signs and her lips move, everything turned black.

-o-o-

"Would you save me?" she questioned lying in bed with him.

Their naked form was hidden underneath the sheet after their love making. Her arm draped over his chest as she lie close to him. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer while the other lie beside him.

"Yes," he kissed the top of her head.

"You don't even know what from," she laughed wrapping a leg over his.

"I don't have to," he replied and she sighed happily.

Closing her eyes, she still could see vividly what their target saw. It was awful and sad to think after all the terrible ordeal he went through, she killed him.

"His life was so horrible," she mumbled against his chest.

"Then it's a good thing you ended it," he stroke her back.

"Hm," she pushed those thoughts away and let his heartbeat calm her.

"What's wrong?" she heard the concern in his voice.

"I was thinking about when we return," she paused and sat up leaning over to face him, "… maybe postpone the announcement."

"Why?" Kakashi sat up as well unsure if he should be angry or not.

"I think we should start off small," Ino touched his shoulder, "… like when people first like each other," she smiled up at him, "… like flirty touches and peck on cheeks and long hugs."

"If that's what you wish my Queen," he kissed her cheek and she laughed.

"I think it would be too much of a shock to go home and say 'Guess what? We are a couple now!'" Ino reminded him, "… you know there would be loads of questions as to how it happened, when, blah ,blah, blah," Ino rolled her eyes before aiming her smile his way, "… this way it would be easier."

"As you wish my Queen," he kissed her cheek again.

"My King," she laughed out happily as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, "… you do so much for me," she kissed his lips, "… I should repay you with my gratitude," she whispered into his ear, "… but I'm not sure what my King would like for me to do," she pulled back hovering over his lips, "… would my King tell me so I can please him properly?"

He chuckled and she giggled.

They kissed and their world was made even more present and perfect than before.

Tomorrow they would show their love for one another. Tomorrow people will know about them. Tomorrow would make their world visible.

Tomorrow is their opportunity for change.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hahaa Next update would be the official ending to this story, but there will be an epilogue so stay tune for that :)

Love, kiwi4me

Thank you to **Llanca** for the continuous review! I appreciate it :) And I am glad you like the sexual scenes hahaa


	10. Revelation

**Kisses of My Secrets **

_Chapter Summary: He is he and she is she. And together, they are love._

* * *

After reporting, they were sent on their way. It was evening time and there were no hand holding, no kisses, and no long hugs. Not yet. As they were heading to their home, Ino paused in their walk and looked over to the silver haired male.

"We will start tomorrow," she whispered into the wind, "… five days is all it will take."

He stared at her a bit longer taking in the way her eyes held such vibrancy and her lips curled up so cutely. He finally nodded and he leaned down, but stopped himself.

"Goodbye Ino," he said as he turned.

"Goodbye Kakashi!" Ino chirped waving as she turned and walked home.

She was excited. She just can't wait for tomorrow to happen.

-o-o-

**Day One:**

She woke up with a stretch and a yawn. Looking around her in a daze, she stood up and went for a shower. She decided to head out and possibly run into the silver haired male. She smiled at that thought as she left the shower.

Finally leaving her apartment, she strolled down the street and took in the nice morning air. She has a couple hours before she needed to open the shop today, so she decided she would go to the market. Looking around and greeting the civilians, she saw cherries. She hadn't had some in so long, so she figured buying them won't hurt. As she was about to pay for them, she saw a hand drop the amount for her payment. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him.

"Kakashi," she smiled brightly at him, "… thank you for paying for my cherries."

"Actually," he said as they were walking down the road, "… those cherries are mine."

"What?!" Ino huffed and pouted, "… I picked these!"

"But I bought them," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Fine!" she glared at him and held the bag in front of her with both hands, "…. Take it then."

She felt his fingertips grazed underneath her arm sending tingles to her stomach. Those tips continued down to gently hold her hand for a moment and she found her resolved fade.

_You're good,_ she inwardly laughed.

As quick as it came, he took the bag from her hands. She turned around and crossed her arms. Taking steps back to the cherry stand, she stopped short hearing his voice.

"Since you did choose them," he looked over to her, "… we can share."

"Share?" she quirked an eyebrow holding a playful smirk, "… if I didn't know any better…"

He shrugged and continued his stroll and she followed. They were standing close and her hand would bump against his from time to time and their elbows would brush one another. She looked around her and stared at a young handsome man while his eyes would be straying to young beautiful women.

_It is funny really_, she thought glancing at him, _the only one I want to look at is you._

She waved at people who greeted her and stopped on her stroll with the silver haired male to speak to a few women. They would glance at him, before continuing their conversation with the blonde. Once they were done, Kakashi and Ino would continue their stroll. At one point in their walk, she purposely tripped over her feet and he caught her.

Their eyes met and she blushed.

His arms wrapped around her pulling her close to him purposely as her hands landed on his chest.

"Are you alright?" he questioned concern laced in his voice.

She managed a nod as he picked her up. She thanked him and they continued their walk noting people were staring at them.

"Did you see that?" an older male questioned his wife.

"I sure did," his wife nodded, "… he swept her off her feet."

"Haha, young love," he laughed.

"He's older than her isn't he?" the wife questioned.

"Hm," the older male sounded, "… you are right…"

Ino tuned them out after that. Glancing at the male beside her, he could tell he was still listening. He wasn't happy. She reached her hand touching his wrist gently as it wrapped around his hand and squeezed as a sign of comfort.

"Let me hold them," she smiled at him as she took the bag from him.

He looked at her and nodded his head.

They finally came to a bench overlooking the scenery of water and trees. They sat side by side. Not too close and not too far. Opening the bag, she rolled the handles down so the cherries were easy to grab. Taking one, she looked at him to see him looking away.

"Here," she called out to him as he faced her, "… you should get the first one," she smiled.

She swiped her ponytail and touched her heart for a brief moment.

_I see you're worried, it doesn't mean I love you any less._

He smiled and reached for the cherry. His fingers stayed on hers for a brief second before retracting with the fruit. Ino grabbed one for herself and faced forward. She slowly placed it in her mouth, making sure her tongue was visible as it wrapped around the color red. She then took a small bite as it hung on the stem. The juice slipped down the corner of her lip and she licked it slowly.

She tucked her bang behind her ear.

Oh how she loves to tease him.

When she reached for another cherry, she felt his hand on hers. Looking at their hands, she looked up at him to see he wanted to skip pass this already. She smiled at him and looked at their hands once more. She knew this would happen, but she hates explaining herself to others. It took too long and she didn't like that. She figured maybe if they have excuses as to getting close to one another, he would be happy. With that in mind, she saw Naruto and Sakura at the corner of her peripheral. Grinning at Kakashi for a split moment, she screeched as she jumped onto the jounin. Wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his neck, she landed a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. He took the chance to smooth his hands down her back, around her ass, and back up before his former students ran over.

"What happened?!" came the confused and worried voices of Sakura and Naruto.

"There… there…" Ino frantically pointed as her eyes held fear, "… Over… over…"

"Ino," Sakura tried, "… are you okay?"

Ino shook her head as she held onto Kakashi tighter.

"Was there an enemy?!" Naruto cried out looking over to where Ino was pointing.

"Naruto, if there was an enemy, I would've contacted the Hokage already," Kakashi spoke up.

"Oh yeah," Naruto rubbed the back of his head unsure why his blonde comrade was so frightened.

"A bug?!" Sakura looked at Ino to see if that was it.

"No," Ino unwrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and sat back, "… in the river…" she covered her face with her hands, "… a man… naked man…"

"You're kidding…" Sakura deadpanned while Naruto made a gagging noise.

"Sakura," she grabbed the pinkette's arms, "… an _old_ man!"

Sakura's eyes widened before the blood in her face dropped.

"What the hell Ino!" she cried out trying to wash the image of an old wrinkly man naked.

"You didn't believe me!" Ino cried just as traumatized.

"Oh Kami!" Sakura cried, "… I'm going to wash my face to get rid of this disgusting image!"

"I'm going to find that old geezer!" Naruto called out, "… what the hell is he doing getting naked here!"

The two of them ran off and Ino glanced over at Kakashi with a grin.

-o-o-

**Day Two:**

"Hello Kakashi," she smiled to him, "… what can I do for you?"

"Just thought I'd stop by for a visit," he replied and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming Kakashi," she softened her smile, "… it's been a long day."

He smiled back with a nod.

"How about you help me out around here?" she tried.

"I don't think so," he shook his head.

"Please?" she walked up to him and gave her puppy eyes to him.

His fingers were itching to touch her face, but instead they touched her shoulders as he shook his head. She frowned and stepped closer putting her extreme puppy eyes at him and he laughed. Her lips curved slightly as she pushed herself against him quickly. He didn't realize she would do that until he found he was on the floor with broken flower pots and Ino lying on top of him.

"Kakashi!" Ino yelled angrily, but still stayed against him, "… look what you did!"

He didn't look around as he sat up bring her up as well. Their faces were so close that if either one of them leaned in, their lips would touch. His hands found her thighs as it went up leaving Ino breathing deeply. People were looking in and he stood up grabbing her hips to pull her up as well.

"I'm sorry Ino," Kakashi apologized.

"Now I have to clean this mess," she sighed looking outside to see many people they knew looking in curiously.

"I'll help you clean it up," Kakashi spoke up.

"Good," she smiled and headed to the door.

She turned the sign to closed and waved at the people. When she turned back around, she saw Kakashi holding a bag to put the broken pieces of the pots in. She walked over and grabbed the pieces with him. Their arms brushed and she glanced at him with a smile. They both reached for the last one and their eyes locked on one another. She pulled back her hand and laughed nervously as she stood up. Heading to the back to grab the broom and dust pan, she returned to finish their clean up. As people started to disperse, she could hear a few words being exchanged about him, her, and the word "like."

She grinned.

-o-o-

**Day Three:**

"So you're taking me out to repay for the broken pots?" Ino questioned aloud as she was with her group of friends.

"It was my fault," Kakashi stated, "… I was distracted it seems."

"Alright," Ino nodded and stood up, "… see you guys later."

They watched the two of them walk off.

"There is something going on," Sakura spoke up curiously.

"They are around one another for a long period of time," Tenten added.

"Don't be crazy," Naruto spoke up, "… Kakashi is just nice."

"He is a pervert," Tenten reminded, "… and Ino does likes to get around, if you know what I mean."

"Tenten," Hinata blushed, "… they are allowed to do what they please."

"They are both filled with youth!" came the voice of Lee.

"Shut it Lee," Tenten rolled her eyes.

"If Kakashi is interested in her," Shikamaru spoke up still staring at where the silver haired and blonde disappeared, "… he better know what he is getting himself into. Ino with a broken heart is a difficult person."

"Let's go spy on them," Sakura spoke up as she stood.

"I'm in," Tenten spoke up while a few declined and others agree.

"Let's go," Sakura announced ready to stop her curiosity.

Sakura and Lee were hiding behind separate trees, while Naruto and Tenten were up high on a branch. They were lucky because those they were spying had window view.

Back to Ino and Kakashi, they were currently in a booth sitting in front of one another.

"I told you," she laughed.

"You seem to be right lately," Kakashi leaned back as their meal was served.

"Didn't you know Kakashi," she leaned in, "… females are always right."

"I suppose you are right again," he leaned forward with a whisper before they begin eating.

Sakura noticed they were laughing and seemingly happy with one another. She hasn't seen Ino look so happy in a while and Kakashi as well.

"I think, they like each other," the pinkette spoke up.

"But… it's Kakashi!" Naruto cried out confused, "… and that's Ino!"

"Their youths burn so bright they merged to become the sun!" Lee exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Sometimes I have no idea what you are saying," Tenten shook her head, "… Hey look! We're missing something."

Her brown eyes caught the silver haired male's hand reaching over to the blonde. She was smiling; it was such a lovely smile that Tenten was a bit caught off guard. Did Ino smile like that before? She continued watching to see Kakashi's thumb touch the corner of Ino's lips and the blond laughed. When he retracted his thumb, he brought with him what looked like a sauce that missed Ino's lips.

"They definitely like each other," Tenten breathed out not taking her eyes off them.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded in agreement.

"But!" Naruto was still confused, "… I'm going to ask!"

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura shouted at Naruto who was stomping over to the restaurant, "Lee!"

The green spandex male quickly caught Naruto and dragged him back behind the tree.

"You idiot!" Sakura punched Naruto's head, "… first off: we are assuming they like each other. Second: Ino would tell us if they are official! So stop being an idiot!"

"Come on, let's head out," Tenten offered and they left.

"I thought he was going to come," Ino snickered.

"I'm sure he is just as confused as others," Kakashi spoke up noting others' eyes watching them.

"You know what," Ino shrugged, "… I don't care."

"Don't care?" Kakashi looked at her confused.

"Forget about the five days crap," Ino sighed and stood up smiling as she announced, "… I'm in love with you Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi eyes widened in shock, but he soon stood as well.

"What did you say Ino Yamanaka?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing," she quickly said and ran out of the door laughing.

He quickly put his money on the table and ran after her.

"What did you say Ino?" he questioned her again as he neared her.

"That I, Ino Yamanaka," she turned and ran backwards, "… am in love with none other than Kakashi Hatake!"

She laughed as people around them stared at the two soon-to-be-official couple.

She was about to turn back around, but her footing was misplaced and she was falling backwards, but her smile was still in place. She knew he would catch her. He always did.

"You saved me Kakashi," she said softly.

"You must be falling for me," he replied softly pulling her closer to him as he stood them up.

"I have fallen," she smiled lovingly at him.

"Then I will catch you," he held her in his arms for a long time as he enjoyed her warmth against his.

"Come Kakashi!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

Where they were going, he didn't know. He didn't care.

As long as he is with her, nothing matters.

Wherever life takes them, he has put too much effort into this journey that he knew he'd never escape. He didn't want to. And when it ends, he would continue onto a different journey with the woman he loves. With the woman who found him, who carved her face in his heart.

The women whose hand he is holding, whose smile he was blessed with, whose light brightened up his dark.

So when the journey ends, he would start a new one. Whether she knew it or not, she was going to be there beside him because he would not be able to go on without her.

He loves her. She loves him.

They were destined for love.

They are free.

He is he and she is she.

And together, they are love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay! This is officially the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue or something, but I'm not sure. It's a possibility, but beside that. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and alerted! Appreciate you all very much!

Love, kiwi4me

**Thanks to _bri_ for the review last chapter! :)**


	11. Epilogue- Forever

**The Kisses of My Secret- Epilogue**

_Chapter Summary: He smiled softly remembering the night before where nothing but magic occurred._

* * *

_Kashi_

He could still hear her speak his name like it was as soft as silk. He reached his hand and gently grazed her opened shoulders as she lied facing him. He felt shivers, unsure if it was his or hers every time they touched. From her shoulders all the way to her fingertips his fingers touched as he felt the pulse of her beating heart. Her breasts were a magnificent pair. So beautifully symmetric and fits well in his hands with more to spare. He could still feel her lively chests pushed against him as he fills her with pleasures.

_Kashi_

His hands found their way to the back of her thigh where it gently swift slowly up and around her ass. He squeezed it gently to hear a soft affirming sound from the beauty in front of him. He smiled softly remembering the night before where nothing but magic occurred.

_Kashi_

His hands followed the trail of where her hip was and paused there silently. His fingers then inched slowly down toward her precious fruit in which he thoroughly enjoyed tasting. Her breath hitched and he waited for her to stir, but she didn't and he couldn't help smiling knowing that it was him who used up so much energy of hers.

_Mm… Kashi…_

He remembered feeling the pulse of her inner walls against his fingers and knew she was ready to come.

_I love you_

He sat up slowly careful to not wake his beauty as his fingers begun smoothing the fruit. It slowly touched the clitoris causing a moan and he knew she would wake soon. His fingers then gently touch the walls of her precious spot causing her body to lie openly for him to continue his exploration. His fingers pushed against her and she arched her back slightly as she opened her eyes. He towered her and couldn't help wanting her even more as he drowned into her pools. He kissed her gently, then harder as his fingers created a rhythm of their own. She was moaning against him as she pushed her pelvis into him. He felt the pulsing of her inner walls against his fingers and knew she was ready to orgasm. He let her hit the high as he watched her face give up and her nipples harden. He pulled the fingers out of her and waited for her to catch her breath, before positioning himself on top.

Her eyes were glazed, but as he rubbed his hardened penis against her clitoris, her eyes were rolling back in pleasure. He jammed inside her as she yelped from the sudden pressure, but moaned louder and louder as he fastens his speed. He felt her push in her own music creating a beautiful harmony when together. His mouth landed on the hill of her breast where his tongue made a peak of her nipples.

He felt her thighs wrapping around him tighter only to tell him she was ready to explode once more. He pushed even harder and faster listening to her scream with pleasure. He enjoyed every sound; every single thing about her. He looked down at her to see the tip of her breasts bouncing fast against their harmony. He grabbed onto her hips and continued pounding against her over and over. He was overwhelmed with pleasure as his own eyes rolled back as he closed them feeling her come. He heard her gasped hard and felt her so tight, bit he continued the same rhythm causing her to moan.

She squeezed the bed sheets hard, but they were useless as she couldn't find herself to breath. She could barely keep her eyes open feeling his pulsing erection inside her and couldn't help reaching for her breasts. She squeezed them tightly feeling the movement within them. He just felt too good and the more she thought about how good she felt and how much pleasure he was giving her, she began to feel herself coming once more. She caught her breath and pushed hard against him as she lied back down.

He continued to push against her redden fruit having her emit such beautiful sounds. He felt himself coming so he went faster and she pushed against him feeling the sense of euphoria. Gasps and moans, groans and breaths were all that was heard along with the slicking of their love making. Soon, all that was left was hard breathing. He lay on top of her and she lied motionless beside the movement of her chest. He gently lifted himself up and stared at her before the kiss that made them love more.

He wasn't going to give up on her; she was all his and only his.

He pushed against her gently moving his hips so the motion of his penis rubbed against her inner walls. She moaned into his ears causing him to feel his penis becoming erect once more. He reached behind her neck to lift her up to where she was now straddling him. He turned them to the side of the bed where his feet touched the ground and her back bare to the door. He felt her rub against him and he groaned. It felt so good and he wanted more of his delicious treasure. He squeezed her ass causing her to push against him harder and he pulled out of their kiss with pants. He felt her go up and down on him and he bit her shoulder softly. She continued her moment as her head faced the ceiling because she felt so much pleasure.

They were in sync now with one another. Every breath they took, every time she pushed against him, every time he grazed his teeth against her skin: their love was lifted higher in unimaginable heights only they know of.

Only them.

"Kashi," she said breathlessly as she was coming.

"Ino," he felt himself ready to burst inside her.

Going faster against their twitching, they both cam wetting the other with their juices. Ino panted trying to catch her breath as she leaned against him.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly against her ear as he lied down with her on top.

"So are you," she smiled and kissed his lips.

He just stared at her and she at him.

He moved his hand to touch hers. Pulling up her hand, he kissed her knuckles as his thumb ran over her ring.

"I love you," she kissed his lips once more and he flipped them over.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her lips before moving to her neck once more.

Before his hands could move anywhere, they both heard a door closed and a voice that caused the two of them to stare at one another.

"Mom? Dad?" the voice of a boy spoke up looking around the living room.

Ino and Kakashi quickly got up and dressed. Ino gave a kiss to her lover –_husband_– once more as they both greeted their son with smiles.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is definitely lemony as you all can tell. I hope you enjoy this. This chapter is to tell that the two of them did eventually get married and was blessed with a son. Their love is still pretty much at their high since they can't get enough of one another :D

This chapter is a dedication to everyone who took the time to** read** this story! Thank you!

Love, kiwi4me

**Thank you to all who reviewed: _ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, BananaBabe903, Kitsune Killer, Llanca, AmisaRusso, immaacutie_, **and **_bri_ **for all the reviews!

**Special thanks** to _**bri**_for the last review! Appreciate it very much. :D


End file.
